


HOLY！

by lisbon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, M/M, 拥有治愈能力的cass, 无天使恶魔的世界, 有甜有虐, 洗脑, 重逢
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 凑字数是原作那样的猎人dean X 拥有治愈能力的变种人cass无天使恶魔存在卡西迪奥认为自己只是遇上了一个酒鬼，但他见鬼的再也睡不着。





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel想，那是两个海浪一起拍落的声音，海鸟飞近了一些，在海浪偃旗息鼓之后缓慢鸣叫，刚开始在他左边，很快又飞到了他的右边，然后飞去很远，接着又是海浪翻卷的声音。

“又在脑内度假吗，Cass？”巴尔萨泽走进房间，轻轻叩击墙壁关掉了音响，同时滑动开关让空调温度升高，房间的低温让他感觉自己正在严冬的海滩漫步，并且口袋里没有迷你威士忌取暖。

“我只是听声在脑内构建画面感，并没有在此基础上延伸和想象......”Castiel睁开眼睛，他刻意将灯光调至低档，这让他睁开眼睛没有不适。Castiel从沙发上坐起来，感受到空调系统正将温暖推挤进他的低温地带，他不悦的皱起眉头。

“好了，Castiel，停下。”巴尔萨泽坐到Castiel旁边，将手抬到半空，手腕轻轻转动，空调温度因此又上升了一些。

“你不该称呼我‘Castiel’，也不该在未经批准的情况下使用你的能力。”Castiel按下了巴尔萨泽的手，他在遵守制度上态度坚决，而巴尔萨泽要随意一些。

“Cassie，我应该称呼你为‘Castiel’，因为Thirteen不是你的名字，那个编码让我们像摆在货架上的番茄一样愚蠢，我也不会允许你叫我Nine，但如果你能叫我Bal我会很兴奋。”巴尔萨泽讨厌那些刻在他们颈侧的编号，那活像刚从运输带滚落的包装好的货物。他任由Castiel按下他的手，室内温度已经明显区别于他刚进来的时候。

Castiel愀然叹息，然后撑着膝盖站起来向墙壁走去，他摸向控制器，手指像拂过一架钢琴，机械的控制音调逐渐变沉，温度调到了两个人都能接受的程度。

巴尔萨泽在Castiel想要坐回沙发前站起来挡住对方的去路，Castiel用严肃的口吻对他说不。

“你都不知道我要说什么。”巴尔萨泽笑起来，但身体仍然牢牢的挡在Castiel面前。

Castiel试图推搡对方的肩膀，但这并不适合作为感谢的方式，所以Castiel站定，真诚且温柔的望向巴尔萨泽，带着一点微笑说：“我很感谢，巴尔萨泽，但我们不允许任何庆祝活动。”

“但我们每年还是会做，不是吗？”巴尔萨泽知道Castiel不会反对多久，在生活上大多时候Castiel都会随他去，大概是作为在工作上指挥他的一点补偿。巴尔萨泽抬手，Castiel没能拦下他再次使用能力打开房门，所以只能责备的瞪了一眼，巴尔萨泽扶着Castiel肩膀令对方扭转身体，然后两个人一前一后离开房间。

他们需要庆祝，或者是巴尔萨泽想去酒吧，总之这都是他们要离开基地的原因。拉斐尔从前一天凌晨开始就在忙碌新的实验，走廊总有疾步奔走的员工，但会在路过他们的时候稍作停顿打个招呼，巴尔萨泽通常只会点头示意，但Castiel会认真的读出他们的名字，并附上一句问安，如此说来，Castiel总是尊重任何人，或者说生物，包括基地里的，基地外的，从基地外带回来的，全部都是，他习惯记住他们的名字，在对话之前会送上一句温柔的你好，在当下这个人情淡漠的年代，Castiel倒变成了奇怪的那个。

 

Castiel生活在天堂，这不是比喻，而是他们基地的名字，并且正如真正的天堂般那样神秘，不被世人所寻，而他一直生活在这里，唯一算得上真实鲜活的记忆只能追寻到三年前，他在实验室的房间醒来，发现之前的记忆密密麻麻，但都循规蹈矩般的无聊重复，他追寻尚可探知的幼时记忆，发现他的生活与如今别无二般，生活在天堂里，行走于房间与实验室之间，有时候在那台机器上躺很久，有时候他会在无影灯下睡着，醒来的时候已经度过两天。那时候他还不认识巴尔萨泽，但对方已经会时不时丢给他一些早餐剩余的巧克力棒。他拥有一位医生，或者说那个医生拥有他，Castiel会在实验前后，麻醉剂还未起效的时候问娜奥米她是谁，他又是谁，他为什么在这里为什么活着，娜奥米偶尔是耐心的，会回答他：“我是娜奥米，你的上级。你是Castiel，但在天堂你只能是Thirteen。你在这里是为了人类更好的未来，Castiel，我愿意破例念出你的名字，因为你的奉献是伟大的，你的存在是为了帮助人类变得更好更强大。”Castiel得到答案之后就不再问了，等再过一些日子他便不需要问也可以得到一些消息，他知道天堂是一家基因研究公司，知道像他一样有特殊能力的人群都会在这里贡献一份自己的力量以作研究，好让病症或天灾不再像洪水猛兽，或许打个响指就能解决，Castiel明白这是正确的事，他全力配合娜奥米试图复制或移植他的自愈能力，但结果令人惋惜，娜奥米始终没能成功，Castiel渐渐从实验体变为中层人员，他与巴尔萨泽搭档，负责搜寻带回变种人，有时过程不算平和。

天堂里的规定很多，巴尔萨泽曾说仿佛生活在橄榄球赛场，Castiel倒是乐于遵守，多半也是因为他没什么想要违反的需求，但这在他与巴尔萨泽相识之后就变了，违反一些小规定几乎是常态。Castiel跟在巴尔萨泽身后，感叹对方十分有勇气的穿衣品味，那件自胸前敞开的花衬衫让巴尔萨泽看起来像gay吧的调酒师，是的他也去过gay吧了，在五个月前巴尔萨泽庆祝生日的那天，而今天，是他的生日，其实Castiel并不知道自己的生日是什么时候，但巴尔萨泽让他在日历上随便选一天，之后一年，两年，便真的都这样过下去了。

 

Castiel没有车，巴尔萨泽有一辆福特野马，Castiel始终不明白巴尔萨泽是什么时候买车的又是什么时候学会开车的，对方只回答他是很久以前，Castiel出生在天堂，但他不是。

最初，巴尔萨泽会邀请Castiel试开，鉴于天堂周围几英里外连树木都没有，Castiel意外的开的很好，他清楚油门和刹车的位置哪怕巴尔萨泽还没说，他打动方向盘的角度总是刚好，也清楚仪表盘上的数字代表什么，这很奇怪，因为他从来没有开过车，但他对这种大家伙意外的熟悉，巴尔萨泽说这也许就是你的‘新能力’，在治愈之外还有聪明的大脑。

 

在直直行驶十分钟后他们就抵达了‘边界’，那算是一层保护屏障，保证天堂不被任何外来人所发现，巴尔萨泽加快速度，Castiel看到屏障如破开的水幕般滑过车身，带着刺眼的高饱和度花纹，不过仅持续一秒，他们就离开了天堂的范围，Castiel看向后视镜，身后已然是丛林的一部分，如果没有佩戴通行证，边界所发射的电波会驱使接近者离开。

他们平稳的行驶在林间小路上，再过二十分钟就偶尔能看见一些搭建的小木屋，大多是邻湖而建，在假期才会偶尔来居住，Castiel曾经想过那样的生活，也许等到他完成所有的任务，他会拥有那样平静的一天。

 

巴尔萨泽开的要比以往久一些，Castiel问他是不是又打算去别的市区，巴尔萨泽讪笑着不予回答，但保证这次没有男的会在Castiel脸前扯掉裤子。

等到天黑的时候他们才终于停下，巴尔萨泽说着时间正好，他们将车停到街道边的公共停车位，然后巴尔萨泽竭力保证他们虽然要翻过一扇大门但绝不是为了做坏事后，Castiel思忖再三跟了上去，铁门后并非是私人领域，而是相对狭窄的另一条街道，巴尔萨泽带着他转过两个转角，最后在一扇铁门外停下，Castiel看着他敲了两下，铁门传来喀拉的声响，里面有人拉开了一条只能露出眼睛的缝隙。

“暗号。”

“橘子汽水。”

接着铁门向外打开，巴尔萨泽小声说，来吧Cass，这才是天堂。

“上一次你这么说的时候让我给男人的内裤里塞美元。”Castiel跟在巴尔萨泽身后走进去，不出意外这也是一间夜店，只不过比起他们之前去过的要高级的多，起码门口说暗号那一套显得很‘地下’。

穿着皮衣的使者引他们走到卡座，巴尔萨泽给了对方数目可观的小费，Castiel坐在外侧，这里能更好的看到舞台，撇开台下扭动着的人群，舞台上似乎更有亮点——一场严禁拍摄的艺术性行为表演。之前离开的使者回来时端来了酒水，Castiel为了掩饰紧张大口灌下黑啤，巴尔萨泽没有就着这点打趣对方，只说放纵玩吧，然后推着Castiel向舞池走去。

表演仍在继续，而Castiel为这种过于开放的行为感到尴尬又羞涩，但幸好在巴尔萨泽无数次的切身指导下他清楚在夜店能做些什么，也知道在灯光和酒精的作用下，在一群人中间该怎么扭动跳舞，但这并不是说他就如何擅长或感到自如，他仍然是人群中最‘理智’的那一个。巴尔萨泽是一个非常尽责的朋友，他总会在Castiel有伴之后才去考虑自己，一如既往的，Castiel的面前很快就站了一个女孩，对方慵懒的将手臂搭在他的肩膀上扭动身体，然后在震耳欲聋的音乐下努力问他的名字。

“伊曼纽尔。”Castiel说谎了，他既不打算说出真名，也不打算说出Thirteen，在离开天堂后他只称呼自己是伊曼纽尔，这个名字来自一份过期报纸的金融版面。

“我喜欢蓝眼睛的男人，伊曼纽尔，要带我回到你的卡座吗？”女孩意外的没说自己的名字，完全是一只狡猾的猫。

Castiel通常会拒绝，他不是那种在夜店酒吧寻找对象的人，说起来老套，他还挺注重精神交流的，而不是胸部和屁股。

Castiel刚要开口，就感觉四周的灯光似乎都集中在他一人身上，他下意识的挡住眼睛，女孩用力的亲吻上他的嘴巴，然后揽着他的脖子蹦跳着说：“中奖了！”

这算是那场舞台表演的余兴节目，但愚蠢的像是商场的宣传活动，被抽中的两个人要上台玩点游戏，通常下台的时候衣服都抱在手里。Castiel一开始不清楚这些，他不想浇熄女孩的热情，所以索性爽快的站到了台上，在上台之后Castiel望向他们的卡座，巴尔萨泽刚带了两个女孩到座位上，看到他在台上立刻激动的站了起来。

糟了。Castiel暗叫不好，这种预感在两个男人试图帮他脱衣服开始愈演愈烈，Castiel推开对方跃下舞台，女孩在他身后喊了一声混蛋，但他直直向卫生间跑去。

 

Castiel站在水池边喘息，他确实不是一个能当众脱衣的人，Castiel用冷水扑脸，打算去吧台点两杯他喜欢的深水炸弹，但这时候卫生间门在他面前被用力推开，一个男人气喘吁吁的站在门口，在看到他后不再移动视线，他们就这样诡异的僵持住了，直到Castiel歪了点脑袋，感到奇怪的打了声招呼：“你好？”

男人听到他说话之后眉头皱的更紧了，但不再站在门口，而是僵硬的走近他，Castiel逐渐看清了对方深红色的法兰绒衬衫，青色的胡茬，短而挺立的深棕色短发，等对方走的更近一些，足够近了，Castiel才能在昏暗的灯光下看清那个人的灰绿色瞳孔，以及欲言又止的嘴巴。

他的个人空间被侵犯了。Castiel不得不后退半步，他认真仔细的观察着对方，企图找出一些他们相识或者曾擦肩而过的证据，但统统没有。

“你好？”Castiel又说了一次，如果这次还得不到回应他觉得自己该快点离开，酒鬼是最难应付的物种之一。

“噢、你好。”那个男人依然盯着他，但做出回答，之后急切的问：“Cass？”

Castiel愣了一下，随即戒备起来，他在天堂之外从来没有朋友。Castiel不动声色的将手放进口袋，里面有一把用来防身的弹簧钢刀，Castiel沉下脸色，紧张的看着对方。

“也许是我认错了。”那个男人低下头，但很快又再次追问：“你是Castiel？不是吗？”

Castiel就要下手，但那个男人却误以为他是生气了，所以立刻说：“我大概是认错了，抱歉。”男人向他伸出手，表情诚恳：“我是Dean，酒精总是扭曲我们的视力听力不是吗？抱歉，我以为你是我的朋友。”

Castiel敷衍的握上去，很快把手抽回来，他打算立刻离开，但Dean在他身后喊着：“你的名字，请问？”

“伊曼纽尔。”Castiel丢下他的假名，而Dean似乎并不打算作罢，他想要按住Castiel的肩膀，Castiel迅速侧身然后将Dean的手臂扭在身后，推着对方撞到墙壁上，其实他大可不必对一个醉汉这么做，尤其是他还没有受到威胁，但Castiel没由来的十分焦躁，好像这里的氧气稀薄到他要掐住自己的脖子，所以他不想跟Dean纠缠下去，似乎他的潜意识在强制他远离。

Dean被撞到墙壁后粗鲁的骂了一声，他咬着牙就要反击，Castiel在这时候松开钳制不想纠缠，他必须离开这里。

 

巴尔萨泽正在兴头上，Castiel没有强行带离对方，他发了一条短信给巴尔萨泽说他需要出去喘口气，而巴尔萨泽认为他是出去开房，并热情推荐了附近的主题旅馆。Castiel回到了巴尔萨泽的车上，他调整座椅让自己尽量躺下去，这多少让他呼吸顺畅一点，他闭上眼睛，试图回忆起那些海浪海鸥和寒冷，但他汗津津的手掌始终滚烫，他的眼前是Dean凝视着他的眼睛，他能听到的，是一遍又一遍的Cass。


	2. Chapter 2

巴尔萨泽离开酒吧的时候还拿着一瓶啤酒，他照原路返回，在翻过围栏的时候没有来时那么顺利，他踉跄了一下还甩飞了手里的酒瓶，因此回到车旁时嘴里还在低声咒骂着。

Castiel在副驾驶睡着了，他的头发被汗湿贴在额头上，但车内温度很低。巴尔萨泽又轻又快的关上车门，车外寒气让Castiel皱眉，巴尔萨泽扭转旋钮，手在空调出风口试着温度，然后他转动钥匙，在引擎不小的启动声中皱眉，但在看到Castiel没有醒来而舒展。

他们要返回天堂，巴尔萨泽在中途买了一份汉堡套餐，啜饮可乐的时候Castiel醒来，他将可乐递过去，对方摇摇头。

“还有一盒炸鸡块呢。”巴尔萨泽指指他们中间的纸盒。

Castiel拆开纸盒拿出一块，然后望着前路没什么含义的叹息，他做了一个很奇怪的梦，其实在醒来的时候已经完全忘记，甚至忘记自己忘记了，但当他看向车外，后视镜被后车刺眼的前灯照亮，他下意识的眯了下眼睛，然后就想起了一些零碎片段：刺眼的光，刺破他脚掌的玻璃，但地上不全是他的血。

“你看起来不是很开心。”巴尔萨泽轻轻敲击着方向盘。整条小路没有别的车辆，所以他们显得孤孤单单。

“不，对、不，我不开心，但也没有生气什么的，我只是，很平常，什么都没有。”Castiel回神，他吞下剩余鸡块吮吸手指。

“好吧。”巴尔萨泽拿起可乐又喝了一口，随意问着：“那之前呢？这一天，这一周，这一年。”

“没什么起伏。”Castiel这次接过巴尔萨泽的可乐喝了一口，“总是如此。”

“‘普通人’的一天总是起伏的，一会开心一会生气，但原因也许只是热狗里的番茄酱洒了，或者没洒。”

“他们能从任何事中获得感受，但我们看到一个会隐身的人都不会惊奇。”

“在你的冥想世界，你想过自己是个普通人吗？可以做任何事而不用担心被监察，也有自己的名字，周围人会承认你的名字。”巴尔萨泽减缓速度，路上陪伴他们的车辆渐渐多了起来，快要早晨了。

“那很新奇。”Castiel笑起来，挑起一边的眉毛，“那些普通人，他们的思维方式，他们的做事方法，他们对于同一事物不同的决断，他们质疑或深信，这些我似乎都没有，我感受不到，这并不坏也并不好，但我挺喜欢普通人，但我没想过能成为他们。”

巴尔萨泽沉默了，仿佛没有听到一样专心开车，直到几分钟后他突然说：“我困了，Cass。”他将车慢慢靠向路边，那里正好有一间汽车旅馆。

“我可以试着开回去。”Castiel看看外面，真诚建议着：“以免你忘记了，我车技不错。”

巴尔萨泽停好车，把钥匙拔下拉开车门走出去，Castiel跟着他，然后看到巴尔萨泽趴在车顶上对他说：“我们不着急回去，而我也想在外面多呆一会。”

“我们总会很快接到任务。”Castiel无奈的跟在巴尔萨泽身后。

“那就等到时候再说，Cass，在那之前我们不要回去。”

 

旅馆老板看到他们进来的时候没有抬头，全神贯注于吧台下面的电脑屏幕，并不时大喊着一些他们听不懂的指令。巴尔萨泽拿出现金放在上面，老板立刻从抽屉里摸出一把钥匙丢给他。

666号房间将要住进两个来自天堂的人。

巴尔萨泽占领了靠近窗户的房间，声称担心有人破窗而入，但其实不过是为了离电视机近一些，他视力没那么好。Castiel躺在另一边，被子上有一股可怕的潮湿味，他皱皱眉没有脱掉外套，穿着鞋平躺了上去。

“我们明天去找一个好酒店，我很想住那种早晨起床走几步就有泳池的地方。”巴尔萨泽蹬掉鞋子，砰的倒在床上。

Castiel并不那么挑剔，他只是习惯了天堂的环境，大多数是白色和蓝色，并且灯光很亮能让你看清任何东西。他闭上眼睛，但很难入睡，大约是之前在车上已经睡饱了，他像巴尔萨泽一样踢掉鞋子。

“看会电视吧，晚点叫我。”巴尔萨泽在床上抬起手，一个响指打开了电视机，然后他让遥控器飞到Castiel怀里。“晚安，Cass。”

“好。”

“你要跟我说晚安。”

“晚安，巴尔萨泽。”

 

-

Dean在清晨回到了旅馆，Sam被他怒气冲冲的推门动作惊吓，然后下一秒又无情调侃：“早点面对你的年纪吧，‘老爹’。”自从Dean和他被女孩们这么形容过：你的年纪跟我爸爸差不多，Dean就一直耿耿于怀。

Dean没有像以往一样漂亮回击，说些关于头发或女孩的话，他甚至没有把手边的小东西丢过去，Sam等待几秒之后揉揉眼睛把最后一点迷糊揉掉，他离开那张过短的弹簧床，再次问：“Dean？”

Dean又冲进了卫生间，Sam听到嘈杂的水流声持续不断，他走到卫生间门口，迟疑的摸摸嘴巴，试探着问：“发生什么事了，Dean？”他看到Dean从水池边抬起头，从斑驳的镜子里看向他。

“我看到，Cass，不是...我遇到他了，跟他对话，他还把我按在墙上。”

“哇，我可真想听到这些呢。”Sam嫌恶的皱起眉头。

Dean无奈的歪了下脑袋，然后撇撇嘴巴，重申：“他抓着我的胳膊，把我的胳膊扭在身后，然后把我按在墙上，纯暴力的那种。”

“呃，然后？”Sam侧过身体让Dean走出卫生间，按照Dean的说法这发展确实有点诡异。

“他说他叫伊曼纽尔，像个羊毛衫品牌似的。”Dean毫不留情地吐槽，找到Castiel是件很开心的事，但被对方两招按在墙上就不那么开心了。

“或者经济学家？”Sam扭着眉毛，在Dean鄙夷的眼神中承认：“是的我还是会看报纸的。”

Dean张开嘴但欲言又止，然后摇摇头说：“反正他说自己叫伊曼纽尔，并且不认识我。”

“我们之前谈过，Dean，关于Castiel。”Sam清清嗓子，走到床边坐下，“他也是变种人，所以也许他们有自己的去处。”

“他不会就像那样突然离开！我们确实谈过这个，Sam，我们猎杀那些混蛋变种人，他们从没说过有什么老巢之类的。”

“也许Castiel在骗...”

“不可能，他根本就是一个小天真[1]！我敢肯定有事在他身上发生。”

[1]：一个喜剧中天真开朗的外星移民。在剧中Dean曾如此形容Cass。

“好吧。”Sam摊开手掌，吹鼓脸颊，“那我们去找他谈谈，如果有麻烦我们一起解决。”

“问题就在这。”Dean锤向桌面，“我不知道他在哪，我跟丢了，我在酒吧外面找了很久...”

“没关系，Dean。”Sam抿着嘴微笑，试图让Dean放松下来，“起码我们知道他在这里，我们已经比之前接近太多了。”

 

-

巴尔萨泽真的是个说到做到的人，起码第二天他们真的住到了一家有泳池的酒店，并且泳池不止一个。

Castiel很难彻底放松对工作甩手，所以在中午入住之后利用房间电脑与天堂视讯，正巧那时候‘上面’派了任务下来，‘上面’是天堂绝对的领导者，但像他和巴尔萨泽这样等级的人是没有机会见到他的，甚至连任务都需要靠娜奥米或者拉斐尔传达。

“苏达尼镇昨天有变种人活动的迹象，男性，黑色短发，最后一次被监控拍摄到穿着一件黑色夹克，没有携带武器，能力与冻结有关。”娜奥米毫无起伏的朗读指令，之后抬头看向屏幕问：“动作要快。”

“好。”Castiel关闭视讯，然后走向倚在沙发里的巴尔萨泽，对方只专心研究酒店菜单。

“我们有任务了。”

“听到了，男的，短发，黑衣服，信息真充足。”

“还有苏达尼镇，就在我们脚下，起码这缩小了整个美国的范围。”Castiel后退，在穿衣镜前整理外套和领带，忘记说，他在路上买了一件风衣，或者说巴尔萨泽买了很多衣服，这件风衣他试穿后觉得更适合Castiel。

“是的，说不定我们抬眼就看到他了呢。”巴尔萨泽跳起来，从桌上抓起他的汽车钥匙，他们总得工作，就像两头连饲料都不需要的老牛一样辛勤。

他们一前一后离开房间，Castiel问清楚了监控最后拍到目标的地点，然后他们驱车前往。

 

-

Sam为他们找了新的案子，在一个本地论坛上，有人说他们昨天晚上看到FBI在废城区的L1仓库那里工作，而‘对象’是一个冰人，听说已经摔碎成一块一块了。

“听上去是我们的工作。”Sam合上电脑，看到了Dean把胸部形状的贴纸贴在上面，他面无表情的假笑：“HA-HA，真成熟。”

 

英帕拉老老实实停在它的车位，但身边多了两辆停的歪歪扭扭的私家车，这让Dean不得不强压着愤怒小心翼翼的驶出车位，确认没有刮蹭的时候高高顶起的胸口终于落下去。

车程大约有四个小时，Sam说苏达尼镇最近还在举办火腿节。

“是你的‘好朋友’们说的吗，也许他们还会举办鬼屋探险。”Dean特意加重语气。

“论坛很有用处，Dean，你能从上面很快了解一个地方。”Sam无奈解释，但之后又接了一句：“那确实有一个鬼屋，并且我觉得我们该从那里找起，因为那跟案子有些联系。”

“都出自同一伙宅男的嘴巴？”

“停止你无趣的嘲讽，Dean，咱俩之间爱看动画片的可是你。”

“重申，那是亚洲动画色情片，说成动画片可是侮辱。”

Sam摇摇头不再继续这个走歪的话题：“关于那个鬼屋，一周前发生过命案，不过当时现场封锁很好，没人见到尸体，但人们说那些抬尸体的担架一直滴水，甚至整个白单都湿了，就像里面有东西在融化。”

“这么说来，也许是一回事。”Dean加快车速，欢迎来到苏达尼镇的路牌消失在他们身后。

 

 

-

Castiel和巴尔萨泽在监控附近的区域走访，只有一位坐在那里喂鸽子的老太太说见过那个人。

“天哪我都怀疑她不记得早饭是什么。”巴尔萨泽转身对着Castiel挤眉弄眼。

Castiel瞪了他一眼，然后挨着老太太坐下，他微笑着语气温柔的说：“您好，女士，我是Castiel。”

“噢，帅气的Castiel。”老太太放下手中的半块黑面包，空闲的双手握上Castiel的手掌。“你叫我露西就好了。”

Castiel动听的重复了露西的名字，然后说向正题：“可以跟我们说说你具体看到什么吗，露西？”

“当然，我总愿意帮助俊俏的小伙子。”露西冲Castiel眨眼，然后看向远处，皱着眉用力回忆：“昨天，大概傍晚的时候，你们说的那个男人在那前面，白杨树再往后一些...”

“她还能看到那么远呢！”巴尔萨泽坐在Castiel身后，对着对方的后背小声吐槽。

露西越过Castiel的肩膀看向巴尔萨泽，和蔼地说：“我可是飞行员的视力！总之，那个男人和另外一个女孩，吵架或者告白什么的，之后那个女孩走了，那个男人追上去。”

“向哪个方向？”Castiel指指身侧的L1仓库，“是那里吗？”

“对，就是那里。”

“我看到他们都走向那里，之后天就已经彻底黑啦，我就回家了。”露西从口袋里拿出一小袋饼干递给Castiel：“吃一些吧，离晚饭还有好一阵呢。”

Castiel接过去道谢，他咬了一口说这真的帮了大忙。

“你喜欢就好，我以前很喜欢去罗尼的点心店买这些小零食，那些巧克力味的夹心饼干什么的...但是很可惜买不到了，噢可怜的罗尼...总是他们家的事情弄疯了他。”露西说到后面声音越来越低，有点像在自言自语。

“罗尼？”Castiel停下要离开的动作。

“魔力糖果点心店的老板，一周前他们家发生了惨案，那些FBI也来了，连着周围好大的地方都拉了警戒线，事情一定很糟，他们说罗尼没死，但是谁也找不到罗尼。”

“方便告诉我们罗尼家的地址吗，非常感谢你，露西。”Castiel又展露出暖洋洋的微笑。

这招总是很管用。巴尔萨泽在Castiel身后撇撇嘴。

 

前往罗尼家的时候已经临近傍晚，巴尔萨泽打开车灯，这让Castiel又想起那个梦，他甩甩脑袋，然后低下头专心看着手机上的导航。

还有四个街区就到了，但碰巧前面发生了交通事故，巴尔萨泽想掉头绕过去，但Castiel遗憾地说这是唯一的道路，就在尽头转弯，11号。

他们在这大约耗费了四十多分钟，在拖车和救护车离开之后立刻加速前进，但这时已经天黑了。Castiel伸长胳膊从后座拿来手电筒，又丢给巴尔萨泽一只，之后从抽屉里拿出手枪。

他们悄无声息的靠近那栋住宅，大门虚掩着。

“看起来没人。”巴尔萨泽走在前面。

Castiel在他身后用手电扫视周围，突然巨大的声响从头顶传来，他们立刻跑上二楼，在传出打斗声的房间外谨慎移动。Castiel将手电咬在嘴里，举起手枪指向房间，但在他看清一切后却愣住了。

是Dean，和一个更高的男人，以及他们穿着黑夹克的目标人物，再详细一些，高个男人正摔倒在角落里努力爬起来，而他们的目标正紧抓着Dean的手，并且以肉眼可见的速度结冰。

巴尔萨泽见状立刻开枪，目标在中枪后松手，Castiel想要将Dean拉过来，但Dean却立刻从地上站起来顺便捡起掉落的弯刀，准备利落的砍了目标的脑袋。巴尔萨泽见状举起左手向身边一挥，Dean紧握的弯刀立刻脱手飞向旁边的地板，Castiel随即打伤目标的两个膝盖。

 

“Ca...”Sam看向从房间外冲进来的两个人。

“伊曼纽尔。”Dean打断他，然后问：“你在这里干什么？”

“我们该走了。”巴尔萨泽用特制手铐铐住目标，他猜想这就是罗尼。

“你在这里干什么？”Dean并不在意巴尔萨泽，他继续问。

Castiel站在原地，但已经有离开的意向，只不过这个意向一直被Dean打断。

“走。”巴尔萨泽轻松地拖拽着倒在地上的罗尼向门口走去。

“你他妈的对他做了什么？”Dean被Castiel的沉默彻底惹恼了，他愤怒的就要越过Castiel揍巴尔萨泽，但Castiel伸出胳膊拦住他。

“你该对我们尊重一点。”Castiel沉声。

“伊曼纽尔，听着，不管你认为现在正在做什么事，停下，我们谈谈。”Sam试图缓解气氛，显然，巴尔萨泽也是一名变种人，他们目前不存在很大优势。

“他妈的...”Dean无法压抑怒火，他已经找了Castiel太久了！久到他没办法再跟这个和参加时装周一样的男人多废话哪怕他妈的一句。Dean推开Castiel，他的整个右臂已经没有知觉，但整个右半身躯却不断传来难以忍受的灼热刺痛，他咬着牙齿，而巴尔萨泽就那么挑衅的看着他，然后在他就要靠近的时候又抬手一挥，Dean摔向身后墙壁，而Sam在这时举起猎枪，Castiel当下挡在巴尔萨泽面前，子弹穿过了他的肩膀。

 

“Cass！”Dean脱口而出Castiel的名字。

Castiel用手触摸肩膀，指尖逐渐汇聚金色光芒，直到室内所有人都眯起眼睛。

Castiel治愈了自己，而Dean明白这点，甚至他一直希望发生这样的情况好让他确认那不是什么羊毛衫伊曼纽尔，而是他的Castiel。

Sam看向Dean，似乎很难消化现在的情况，他又看向Castiel，对方正走向Dean，他大喊着停下，但巴尔萨泽却控制住他的身体令他无法前行。

“别，Cass。”Dean咽下嘴里的血腥，他不知道Castiel要对他做什么，或者说是否要让那个杀人犯离开。

Castiel半蹲下身体，他看着Dean湿润的绿眼睛，在黑暗中得到一点光就能如此闪烁。他伸手，听到Dean低声说着停下，他垂下眼睛，尽可能不去看Dean的模样，他不想看清更多，或者他想，但脑中又有指令不允许他这么做，而他是个忠诚的战士，总是。

但他还是能为Dean做到一些，他握上Dean已经结冰的右臂，手中再次汇聚光芒。

 

 

巴尔萨泽阻止了Dean和Sam跟上来，直到他们驱车到了很远的地方，他看向Castiel，张开嘴巴发出一个音节但又欲言又止。

“我不知道。”

“什么？”巴尔萨泽看向Castiel。

“Dean，我的名字...我不知道。”


	3. Chapter 3

关于他们的相遇，那不是一个很长的故事。  
2015 年的时候，Dean和Sam在明尼苏达州的樱桃镇停留过两个月，为了逮捕一个神出鬼没的连环杀人犯，那时候他们手上唯一的线索只有每个案发现场都出现的一种脚印，而那并非是侦察现场通过技术手段获取的普通的那种，而是非常明显的诡异的留在地板上的凹陷，就好像是大脚怪到此一游的标记。  
“看来有人把这里当成星光大道了。”Dean将证件收回口袋里，跟蹲在地上的鉴识专家搭话。  
但显然，接连的夜班令鲍勃丧失了最基本的幽默，他顿了一下，然后用手里的毛刷将脚印附近的黑色粉末收集起来，然后指指旁边的物证牌，算不上友善的对Dean说：“别再把它碰倒了，探员。”  
Dean向后挪了几寸，然后对着正在另一个角落与当地警员了解情况的Sam做了个难以忍受的表情，Sam撇撇嘴巴，然后清清嗓子继续回到自己的事情上。Dean看着鲍勃将采集好的粉末装进证物袋里，然后扶着膝盖站起来向工作台走去，他立刻从口袋里拿出早晨没有用完的纸巾，用力的在脚印上捏起一些粉末，然后包裹起来又塞回口袋里，在鲍勃再次回到这里的时候，他已经站起身体向别的地方走去。

“那些脚印是逐渐加深的，就好像他的体重越来越重了。”Sam从打印店取出他们在现场拍摄的照片，他翻开笔记本，上面有一些警员们的初步检查结果。  
“或者说他的脚越来越有破坏力？”Dean从口袋里拿出那张包裹着粉末的纸巾递给Sam，然后接着去拿热狗。  
“Ew，”Sam皱眉，但他已经习惯放弃纠正Dean去重视卫生，他拿过那团纸巾，为了避免这一点物证被风吹走，他们坐回了英帕拉里面。“有一点烧焦的味道。”Sam迟疑了一下没有用手去触碰，他用纸巾摩擦那些粉末，他看向Dean：“我觉得这是烧焦残留。”  
Dean擦去了嘴角的酱汁，但忽略了下巴上的那些，他在廉价西裤上擦了一下拇指，然后拿过放在座位上的照片，拿出一张脚印的特写对Sam说：“看这儿，Sammy，脚印里面和附近都是黑色的，就像被火烧过。”  
Sam拿过照片，他们以前确实在父亲的笔记本上听过关于火的变种人信息，但是记录不多，多半是因为这类变种人在成年以前就会控制不住能力‘引火烧身’。  
“所以我们这次要对付一个火人。”Sam打开沙拉杯的盖子。  
“我们需要一些灭火器。”Dean撇着嘴巴咬了一大口热狗，”还有更多的子弹。”  
“和刀。”Sam接上Dean的话，虽然子弹听起来比刀或者任何东西都厉害方便的多，但那并不是解决变种人最直接有效的办法，就像绝大多数科幻电影里所讲的，当人类发生变异的时候，一些基本手段就拿那些物种没办法了。

 

有了略微明确的目标之后，接下来就是追寻足迹，但遗憾的是，他们始终没办法在案发时或案发前后的黄金时间内赶到案发地点，这让他们总是一次一次和火人擦肩而过，直到对方的作案时间间隔越来越长，连续二十三天都没有消息。倒不是说他们盼着又有人或地方倒霉什么的，只是不抓住这个狡猾的变种人实在令人难以安心。  
他们住在了离最近一次案发地点最近的旅馆，根据那个变种杀人犯的作案规律，他似乎从没打算离开樱桃镇，好像这里有太多亏欠或得罪过他的人需要受到制裁，他们当然会根据受害人之间的联系作为切入口试图找到嫌犯的信息，但是根据他们的调查结果以及警方的结果来看，所有受害人之间均无联系，火人也许只是一个疯狂的连环杀人犯。  
案情彻底陷入僵局，Dean和Sam受够了每天毫无进展，但他们又不能像幼儿动画里的街区守卫者一样上街巡逻，他们只能在这里等待，并且时刻关注警方电台以及明令要求当地警署随时分享证物分析报告，在其余时间，Sam提出他们可以利用‘流浪汉网络’。  
“他们总会注意到一般人不会注意的事情。”Sam让Dean左转。  
“噢，夏洛克。”Dean调侃着，然后看到Sam正一脸不可思议的望着他，他收起笑容，尴尬的快速解释：“我们在这呆了很久！空闲时间很多！所以我看过了！”  
Sam低头笑起来，在Dean骂他贱人的时候完美的回敬对方混蛋。

Dean将英帕拉停在桥边，然后跟在Sam身后向着流浪汉营地走去，Dean在心中确实抱着一点戏剧性的想法，比如当他们走近询问，一个衣衫褴褛其貌不扬的流浪汉叫住他们，然后‘敲诈’了他们身上所有零钱，但是最后会给出关键线索，而他们顺着这条线索就抓住了连环杀人犯！完美。  
但令Dean有些惊讶的是，他和Sam并不是唯二出现在这里的普通人，这很好分辨，因为从那个人的背影看来，他既没有困扰多年的某些得不到治疗的病痛，衣着也十分整齐干净。那个男人正背对着他们蹲在两个流浪汉面前。

“那是你的朋友吗，Castiel？”坐在地上的女人歪着脑袋，用下巴指指Dean走来的方向。  
Castiel愣了一下，然后将手里的肉卷又递给另一个人，他转身。  
Dean一直盯着Castiel，所以当对方转身的时候，他们的视线不可避免的交汇。Dean迈出步子的动作卡了一下，随后他用亲切的笑容掩饰这点。Sam也在旁边抿着嘴巴笑了一下，就当是打个招呼。Castiel礼貌的点点头，之后转回身又将塑料袋里的一些食物和饮品分发出去，他对面前的女人说：“不是我的朋友。”接着他扶着膝盖站起来，抖了抖刚才贴在地面上的衣角上的灰尘。  
Sam已经走向了坐在另一个角落的流浪汉们，Dean选择站在稍远一些的距离，他看着Castiel向他们走来，然后停在三步之外的地方。  
“不好意思，但你们来这里是为了？”Castiel开口，笑容真诚友善。  
Dean拿出口袋里的FBI证件，他走向Castiel。“FBI，执行公务。”  
“哦。”Castiel走近，跟大多数人一样仔细看看证件但其实连印章上的小错误都发现不了。“您好，夏维尔探员，我是Castiel Novak。”  
Dean明显看出Castiel松了一口气，他皱眉，将证件收回口袋里，不打算结束他与Castiel的对话，他干脆将Castiel也列入他们的询问目标，他说：“你经常来这里吗，Castiel？”  
“大概一周两次，具体时间并不固定。”Castiel认真回答，之后思考了几秒补充道：“根据我的排班。”  
“你的职业？”  
“番茄乐便利店的店员。”Castiel从风衣口袋拿出他的工作牌，他将缠绕在上面的挂绳抖落，拿到Dean面前。  
“好的。”Dean舔舔嘴唇，他不明白面前这个男人为什么表现的如此认真，不仅仅是在回答问题上，更古怪的是那种看向他的眼神，好像是在研究什么从未见过的东西似的，或者他身上有什么很吸引人的东西。  
“你在这里是要逮捕谁吗？”Castiel紧张地问。  
“不，只是收集线索。”Dean看到Castiel倏然瞪大的眼睛下意识的呼吸一滞，他的脚后跟向后移动了半寸。  
“在这里？”Castiel感到奇怪，但他的语气绝不会被误解成大多数人会在这种情况下表现出的嘲弄。  
“线索不问出处。”Dean调皮的眨眨眼睛，他下意识的展露自己更有信心的右半边侧脸。  
Castiel似懂非懂的垂下眼睛点点头，Dean看到他卷卷的头发落在了额头上。  
**把手放进口袋里，Winchester！** Dean险些就要帮对方把那缕头发别过去，他一只手插回口袋，然后打算问问Castiel有没有在镇上遇到什么奇怪的事。  
“印象中，没有，我并不是一个乐于社交的人，我的生活就是便利店，这里，家，三点一线。”Castiel耸肩。

“帮帮我，Castiel，我的手掌破了，好疼...”一个小男孩从远处跑来，他用一只胳膊环住Castiel的膝盖，另一只手高高举在头顶上。“好疼，Castiel。”  
Castiel低下头，然后又看向Dean，他吞咽口水，然后蹲下将孩子抱在怀里，再一次笃定的说：“没有奇怪的事情，夏维尔探员。”Castiel语气生硬的继续说：“如果没有别的事情，我要去帮这个孩子清洁一下。”  
“嗯、好...”Dean被这突如其来的态度转换搞得摸不清头脑，他看着Castiel转身才想起来也许该留个联系方式，他小跑两步，从另一个口袋里拿出名片。“如果你有任何想起来的事情，或者在这之后发现了奇怪的事，请打上面的电话。”  
“我会的，夏维尔探员。”Castiel礼貌又疏离的点点头，似乎连一秒钟都不打算浪费在与Dean交谈上面。  
Dean对此有些受伤，但他没什么理由第二次叫住Castiel。他走向Sam，Sam也正好站起身。

“问到什么了吗？”Dean问。  
“呃，没有，没有能联系到案子上面的事。”Sam合上笔记本，他抹了一下嘴唇，看向Dean身后。“你呢？”  
“暂时没有。”Dean如此回答，“不过我给那个人留下了名片。”  
“你觉得他知道些什么但不说？”Sam跟着Dean向英帕拉走去。  
“说不准，但我记下了他的名字和工作地点。”Dean坐进驾驶座，他从口袋里摸索钥匙但一无所获。“妈的，我好像把钥匙落在那里了。”  
“好吧，我在这里等你。”Sam看着Dean下车，然后摇下窗户递给对方一点零钱。“以防万一你要买回来。”

Dean走回天桥下，他的车钥匙正安安静静躺在一个小水坑里，他捡起来甩了甩，低声咒骂着运气不佳。Castiel已经不在这里了，可能在他们走之后也离开了，Dean向四周看看，然后向英帕拉走去，但是突然，他确信刚才看到了一些不同寻常的事，他转身重新看向四周，然后在三个奔跑的孩童身上找到了答案，他向那里快步走去，但很快引起了流浪汉们的注意，他不得不笑着说他忘记把自己的名片给Castiel了。  
“他已经走了。”身边有人回答Dean。  
Dean说着好吧，但他紧紧的盯着那个奔跑的男孩，他不会认错，尤其是刚才那个孩子正被Castiel抱在怀里，他清楚记得那个孩子举起的手掌有一片不小的擦伤，但现在，男孩的双手干净完好。

 

Dean走回车里，他把看到的事情告诉Sam，但Sam在思考过后给出和他一样的结论：Castiel是那个穷凶极恶的杀人犯的可能性不大，但绝对是一个变种人。  
“起码他看起来是在帮助别人，Dean。”Sam提醒。  
“我当然记得，我们只消灭混蛋，而不是变种人。”Dean启动英帕拉。早些年他曾经固执的认为所有变种人都是人类的威胁，但好在现在他已经完全改变了那个想法，不是他想炫耀，他们可都有变种人朋友呢。

 

他们在傍晚前回到了旅馆，Dean将Castiel的名字和工作地点告诉了Sam，Sam打算通过警方网络查找资料，但是警察那边好像刚升级了系统。  
“大概要等到后半夜了。”Sam指着屏幕上的进度条说。  
到第二天中午，Dean从旅店老板那里拿到了一些外卖店的电话叫了外卖，Sam起床接着前一天的工作，十分顺利的抽调出了Castiel的档案，没有什么值得注意的地方，并且连交通违纪都没有。  
“简直像个天使。”Dean吐槽一句，但始终盯着那张蓝底证件照移不开眼睛，他向来对外形没有特别具体的喜好，但Castiel这双蓝眼睛实在是他妈的吸引着他，Dean又喝了一口啤酒，然后问Sam：“番茄乐超市，你查了吗？”  
Sam拿出手机，在地图上键入番茄乐超市，然后他说，就在开车十分钟的地方。  
“不是很远。”Dean扶着Sam的椅背，他又喝了两口啤酒，在Sam已经开始登入当地论坛找些关于火人的消息的时候，他又自言自语的说：“行。”  
“行？”Sam立刻注意到了Dean奇怪的言行，“你说‘行’是什么意思？”  
“就是好，可以，嗯，哦的意思，Sammy妹妹。”Dean已经转身向电视机旁边走去，他总是忽略Sam有多么灵敏。  
“听起来更像是‘正合我意’的意思。”Sam放下鼠标，一只胳膊搭在靠背上。  
“行了，你又不是个第一次听到性爱的男孩。”Dean假装嫌恶的扭着眉毛，打开电视机‘聚精会神’的看着。  
“我想我们需要一些啤酒，有谁又有空又知道最近的便利店怎么走？”Sam发誓这是这段对话中他最后一次调侃Dean，毕竟他真的希望Dean能去放松放松，虽然Castiel是个变种人他们的案子也没有结束，但是从刚才的事情看来，Castiel更像是好的那一类，起码他派发食物治疗穷人。“Castiel是个好人，他做的事情跟慈善家和杀人魔一样，但我姑且认为他是前者。”  
“我恨你。”Dean从电视机前站起来，“但我会注意他是否跟火人有关系。”

 

Dean开走了英帕拉，不过他们还有一小袋武器放在旅馆里，所以Dean可以放心。  
地图上说的没错，开车到番茄乐确实只需要十分钟。Dean将车停在门口，但在下车前他看向店内，隐约看到收银台那里有个很像Castiel的身影，他对着后视镜整整衣领，然后昂首阔步地走过去。  
他走进便利店，门口发出一小段欢迎光临的音乐，他抬头看向收银台，Castiel正背着他鼓弄那台咖啡机。他走向货架，心不在焉的拿了一提啤酒和火腿套装，之后走向收银台。  
Castiel听到动静转身，看到Dean的时候先是僵硬了一下，然后立刻笑着说：“你好，探员。”  
Dean礼貌的回以微笑，然后假装回忆着：“你昨天跟我说你在这里工作。”  
“是有关于案子的事情吗？”  
“不，我只是碰巧来买些东西，看到你的时候才想起来这回事。”Dean拿出钱包，将钞票放在桌子上。“但你有遇到什么情况吗？”  
“不，连抢劫都没有呢。”Castiel玩笑道，他将东西放进塑料袋里递给Dean。  
“再加上这个好了。”Dean从柜台旁边拿过一瓶樱桃酱。  
“抱歉。”Castiel咧咧嘴吧，“这是我的东西。”  
“不好意思！”Dean把瓶子放回原处，他冲着Castiel抱歉的笑了一下。  
“没关系。”Castiel温柔的回答，让Dean不要放在心上，之后在Dean离开的时候他叫住对方：“如果你有时间的话，或许我可以带你去，就在这附近。”  
Dean慢慢的放下手，玻璃门又关了回来。他走回收银台，把袋子放回在上面，然后笑着歪歪脑袋，问：“那我在这里等你？”


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel在整理货架的时候听到一点响声，他从头顶上方的凸面镜看过去，发现夏维尔正害羞的冲他挥手，然后把滚落在四周的运动饮料捡起来。  
他不该这么做的。Castiel抿抿嘴，接着把注意力重新放回怀里的薯片上，他更换价格牌，然后把新的零食放上去，但总因为摆错位置而返工。总之，他不该这么做的，跟夏维尔有不必要的交流，甚至是相约去买什么樱桃酱。

Dean不再左右摇晃凳子，以防这次运气不佳真的摔到，他收敛了玩笑态度，认真去看Castiel忙碌的背影，猜测对方是出于什么目的邀请他，毕竟在他之前的经历中，变种人并不会对普通人太过友好，并且他们天生就有敏锐的嗅觉似的，隔着老远就能嗅出他们的猎人味道，之后的结果无非只有两种，心怀鬼胎的会拼死一搏，另一些安分守己的会选择逃之夭夭。Dean看向Castiel，对方正井井有条的上货，他的蓝色背心洗的很干净，正随着他的背部动作而绷紧。Dean意识到Castiel不会立刻返回，所以他轻轻挪动椅子看向柜台内侧，表面上摆放的东西不多，只有一些本子和一只装着中性笔的笔筒，Dean试着探出胳膊拉动就近的抽屉，幸运的是那没有上锁，他看向里面，但只是一些维修工具，Dean立刻将抽屉推回去，然后站起来假装舒展身体，Castiel在这时抱着纸箱走来，他熟练的将纸箱压扁，然后打开储藏室的门放进去。  
“好的，我想我们可以走了。”

Castiel有一辆自行车，但在Dean表示他是开车来的之后，Castiel默默把自行车推到了超市后门锁好。  
“那是一家超市吗，还是私人售卖什么的？”Dean跟着路标左转。  
“不，镇上在举办樱桃节，那里的摊位在卖。”Castiel僵硬的回答，他离危险真的太近了。“夏维尔探员。”他补上一句。  
“哦，是这样啊。”Dean点点头，他察觉到了Castiel不自在的肢体动作。“你可以叫我Dean，呃，朋友之间会这么称呼，昵称什么的。”Dean不习惯一直被叫假名，或者说在多数情况下不习惯。他摸出一盒自己混的磁带，然后慢慢扭转旋钮让音乐充斥整个车内空间，他跟着旋律小幅度扭动，会情不自禁的哼唱每一句歌词的末尾，他不太会控制当下自己的表情，多半是因为在Castiel之前他的副驾驶一直都是Sam，对方才不会介意他撅着嘴巴扭着眉毛假装声嘶力竭的哼唱。  
 **好，Dean。** Castiel让自己看向反光镜，那能看清他自己和半个十分陶醉的Dean，他并不是因为感到尴尬才撇开视线，只是他还不习惯如此随意的与人处在一个狭小空间，更因为对方并不介怀的态度而感到不解，他不清楚Dean是不是猎人，他的怀疑只来自一点可有可无的第六感，他此刻靠近Dean也并非是打算一探究竟，而是他清楚最近作案的嫌犯是一位变种人，而Dean和他那个伙伴看上去不该死，起码他们对待流浪汉的态度很友善，所以也许，在Dean追捕那个变种人的路上，他多少能悄悄施以援手。

Dean将车停在集会的门口，Castiel在前方引路，他们走向了一个不大的摊位，女店主正带着一顶泡沫制樱桃帽。  
“嗨！”凯西愉悦的跟她的客人们打招呼。  
“嗨。”Castiel抿着嘴抬抬嘴角，然后侧过一点身子让Dean看到自己拿起的那瓶樱桃酱。“我认为这瓶好一些。”  
“回头客，对吗？”在Dean回答之前，凯西笑着皱起眉头端详起Castiel的脸，试图记起对方是什么时候来买过自己的果酱。  
“嗯，对。”Castiel垂眸笑起来，有点招架不住凯西的热情。  
“所以我就说，我的果酱是最好的！”凯西兴奋的拍着她朋友的胳膊，这是她第一次参加樱桃节，她可很忐忑来着。“甜度正好，对不对？”凯西握上Castiel的手腕。  
噢他可不擅长撒谎。Castiel愣了一下，然后纠结着正要开口说自己还没吃的时候，话头被Dean接了过去。  
“非——常——好，女士。”Dean做出陶醉的表情，然后冲Castiel瞧瞧眨了眨眼睛，之后踢了一下对方的鞋子。  
“啊、嗯，对！”Castiel点点头，然后尴尬的看了Dean一眼。  
“那你们一定、一定要留下！”凯西又抓住Dean的手腕，她踢踢身后的劳拉，让对方把那该死的手机放下把折叠椅撑开。“我男朋友是开面包店的，他一会会送来新鲜面包，那跟我的果酱简直是绝配！”  
“我非常想留下，但是、”Dean抱歉的歪了下脑袋，那个变种杀人犯还没有找到，他不能在工作以外的事情上浪费太多时间。  
“我保证！”凯西双手合十，“我保证，他很快就来！”  
Dean抽空看了下手机，Sam没有发来任何消息。Castiel左右为难，他对去留都没有意见，只是他不想一个人留在这，或者一个人离开，所以他等着Dean开口。  
“那，好吧。”Dean把已经装好的樱桃酱又放回桌子上，他转身问Castiel：“你呢，Cass？Cass，我想你也需要一个昵称，这也让我的舌头少费点力气。”Dean大笑着，然后向摊位后面走去，劳拉已经撑好了椅子，他和Castiel将要挨着坐在一棵榕树下。  
“好。”Castiel如此回答，将是否留下和‘Cass’一起给了肯定回答。  
Dean看向远处的小路，凯西对他说她的男朋友一会就会从那里来，Dean打算坐下，但这时手机响了，是Sam。  
Castiel看着Dean停下了动作，给了他一个一分钟的手势就向周围安静的地方走去，他开始担心Dean会突然过来说有事离开。

“Sammy？”  
“Dean。”Sam打开电脑将刚才警察发给他的照片发送到Dean的邮箱。“巡警刚才在十七街发现了案发现场的那种脚印，但没有人或建筑受害，我现在把照片发给你了。”  
“十七街？”Dean看向Castiel，“我就在这附近，镇上的樱桃节，和Castiel。”  
“噢，和Castiel。”Sam刻意重复，“现在能完全排除他的嫌疑了。”  
“只希望他跟那个变种混蛋不相识，不然、”Dean叹息，他对Castiel的了解太少，但现在又没有更多时间，他能感觉到自己心底是信任Castiel的，从Cass救助流浪汉和说谎紧张的那些瞬间，但他终究还是一名猎人，对于其他物种，他没有办法报以百分之百的信任。  
“我会尽快赶过去。”Sam合上电脑向外走去，如非必要他真的不想在白天撬车，但可惜现在是必要情况。

 

Castiel看着Dean走回来，他尽量不让自己的眼神看上去太过期盼，他正啜饮着凯西从冰‘箱’里拿出来的果汁。  
“不好意思。”Dean绕回他的椅子旁边坐下。Castiel跟着松了一口气。  
“如果你真的有事要忙...”凯西抱歉的把Dean买的樱桃酱拿来，又在里面放了一些别的果酱。  
“不，不。”Dean连忙挥手，他接过劳拉递来的汽水，“事实上，我可能还要多呆一会。”Dean看向Castiel继续说：“但是，Cass，如果你要早点离开我会先送你。”  
“不，我没什么事要做。”Castiel说着又向后靠了一些，他绷紧的背部肌肉终于得以舒展。  
“那，真，是，太，好，了！”凯西激动的站在摊位前，更加热情的面对每一位客人。

“Cass？”Dean佯装随意。  
“什么？”Castiel拍落掉在膝盖上的树叶。  
“你一直生活在这里吗？这个镇。”  
“不，”Castiel浅浅的陷入回忆，他总是辗转在各个城镇中，如果哪个镇有一些不安分守己的变种人引来了猎人，他就会离开。“不。”他说。  
“为什么？”Dean皱眉，但没有去看Castiel，他将目光完全放在熙攘的人群上，好让Castiel不要戒备。  
“因为总会有该离开的时候。”Castiel坐直了一些，他不再像片刻之前放松。  
Dean立刻结束了话题，他道歉：“原谅我的冒昧。”之后拿过汽水与Castiel碰杯。

Sam在半小时后到达了市集，他把车停在一个街区外的角落，路过英帕拉的时候想将自己的电脑包放进去，但没有钥匙遂无果。  
“嘿，Sammy！”Dean远远的呼喊Sam。  
Castiel跟着向入口望去，认出那是昨天的另一位探员。  
Sam谢绝了路上的免费试吃，然后被凯西天生的自来熟拦截聊了两分钟，最后他坐到了劳拉推来的箱子上。  
“抱歉，没有多余的凳子了。”劳拉吐吐舌头。  
“噢他坐这个就行了。”Dean代替Sam回答，而这让他得到了Sam无奈但懒得计较的眼神。  
“你好，Novak先生。”Sam隔过Dean向Castiel伸出手。  
Castiel立刻握上去。“你好，探员。”  
“你可以叫他Sam，Cass。”

“Sam？”  
“Cass？！”

并无约定的异口同声令Castiel和Sam不得不尴尬的相视一笑，Sam拉扯着Dean的外套，用不可置信的口吻责问：“Dean，你做了什么？”  
“他一直叫我夏维尔，这太奇怪了，所以我说我的昵称是Dean，顺便也帮他起了一个。”  
“难以置信！”Sam压低声音，他们这么多年不被拘捕最重要的一点就是隐藏身份，而Dean现在居然犯了这么浅显的错误。  
“只是名字，Sammy，不是姓氏。”Dean拍拍Sam的后腰示意对方站起来，然后他从箱子里拿出一瓶果汁递给对方。“放松点，一会说不定有的忙。”  
Castiel基本没能听清Sam和Dean的耳语，或者说他也没专门去听那个，不管怎么说，他想做的只有尽力保证这两个人的生命安全，再多的事情他不想知道。

凯西的男朋友肖恩在几分钟后也来到集市，凯西离开摊位去拥抱肖恩，肖恩高举着手里的袋子以防面包压扁。  
“抱歉，来的晚了一些。”肖恩在电话里已经听过了凯西介绍Sam，Dean和Castiel。他亲亲凯西的脸颊，然后把面包拿到台子上去切。“我只是突然想到也许我们可以烧烤，所以绕路去买了些蔬菜和肉。”  
“足够多吗？”凯西故意眯起眼睛。  
“足够多。”肖恩转身看向Dean三个人，“请你们也一定留下，凯西很难得这么开心，我非常感谢。”  
“不是什么大事，只是果酱真的很好。”Dean笑着让肖恩不要在意。Castiel听到后闷头喝果汁。Sam疑惑但不打算深究。  
Dean的夸奖令凯西不得不放下手里的东西过去拥抱他，她认为Dean是她的福星，因为在Dean和Castiel到来之后，她的果酱即将售罄！

 

“邮件，看了吗？”Sam低声问。  
“看了。”Dean心虚的抠抠鼻尖，“你要再看一遍吗？”他发出邀请。  
Sam无奈的白了对方一眼，但好在那不是什么重要的物证，他们只需要知道嫌犯在这附近就好了。“来的路上我去看了一眼，没错，跟每个案发现场发现的一模一样，但不知道为什么没有受害人。”  
“也许他在等待。”Dean看向拥挤的市集，显然随着天色渐晚，人越来越多。“我想这附近的人都会来这。”  
“也许我们该回英帕拉里。”Sam撅嘴，指指人群，“不然关键时刻没有武器。”  
“Dean？”Castiel犹豫着打断Dean和Sam的对话。  
Dean扭头，看到Castiel把装着面包的餐盘举到他面前。“呃，好。”Dean拿起一个，然后后撤身体让Castiel伸长胳膊，Sam也拿了一个，Dean咬了一口，冲凯西和肖恩做了一个美味的表情，然后他利落的站起身，对Castiel说：“我落了一些东西在车上，马上回来。”之后他对着凯西重复：“我马上回来！”

Dean费力的冲开人群，樱桃节在夜晚有特殊的庆典节目，或者说大家都相约度过一个甜蜜夜晚，来到这里品尝各家的果酱。Sam一路说着抱歉，他们碰撞肩膀，但他的模样总能让不满变为微笑。Dean已经没有过多精力去欣赏跳舞的女孩，他埋头向着入口前行，终于离开拥挤人群的时候大口呼吸，他与Sam一前一后走到后备箱，他们没办法拿上猎枪，只能将手枪和砍刀放到背包里。  
“那这个呢？”Sam指指他们专门购买的两个小型灭火器。  
Dean犹豫了一下，然后把背包拉链扯的更开。“我觉得还能放下。”Dean看着Sam把灭火器放进去，然后他拉好拉链，后退一步看了看鼓鼓囊囊的背包，低声说：“也不是那么的可疑。”  
“或者我们该在这等一会，看看有没有什么情况。”Sam提议。  
“就这么办。”Dean拉开车门坐进去，然后拿出手机给Castiel打电话。

“Dean。”Castiel堵住一边耳朵，试图从听筒里听到对面的情况。  
“嗯，Cass。”Dean不自觉的清清嗓子，Castiel过分低沉的声音总让他觉得很性感，他让自己的声音也低了一个分贝：“Sam把饮料洒在裤子上了，所以我们要去给他买一条新裤子。”  
“嘿！”Sam发出抗议，但没打断Dean继续扯谎。  
“就等我们一会，好吗？我们很快就回去。”Dean望向市集的招牌，上面的霓虹灯已经打开。  
“好吧，我就在这，等。”Castiel泄气的向后靠去，凯西时不时会跑来把他手里的盘子装满，顺便再问他一些关于果酱的建议。他将手机收回口袋里，然后看向密不透风的人墙，期望Dean能早点回来。

“如果我们一会真的要过去，还要想办法解释我的裤子。”Sam气愤的摊手指着自己的裤子。  
“如果到了那个时候，我不介意泼一点啤酒在你腿上。”Dean伸长胳膊从后座拿来啤酒，然后轻轻摇了摇笑着说：“开玩笑的，Sammy。”  
“混球。”Sam打开电脑，然后黑入了附近的警用电台，以确保有任何紧急情况他们能立刻知道。  
他们在车里坐了将近一个小时，期间凯西通过Castiel的电话问他们什么时候回来，以及是否喜欢小香肠，Dean揪着Sam裤子的谎话故意又编了一些，在Sam就要拿过电话说倒霉鬼其实是Dean的时候抢先挂断电话。

“别这么小气，Sammy妹妹。”  
“闭嘴，Dean。”  
“嘿！”Dean不满的拍拍方向盘。  
“不是，我是说，你听，不，你看！”Sam指指前方。  
Dean看去，发现原本在集市中舞蹈欢歌的人们突然向外奔跑，他根本没有机会打开车门，不得不跟着Sam从另一个车门下车，他们拦住了一个男孩试图了解情况，但得到的回答只有声嘶力竭的一句怪物，周围的人在听到后更加惊恐尖叫，Dean和Sam交换视线，立刻回到车里拿出背包向人群相反的方向跑去，Sam边跑边拉开背包，将手枪拿给Dean，Dean冲开人群，然后看到凯西正拖拽着肖恩，试图跟人群一起逃走。  
“发生了什么！”Dean拉住凯西，Sam按住肖恩的肩膀。  
“怪物！着火的怪物！”凯西尖叫痛苦。  
“它抓走了劳拉，Castiel追了过去！”肖恩试图挣开Sam的钳制。  
“听着，听着！肖恩！”Sam大喊着，他拿出手枪，“交给我们，你带凯西先去安全的地方！”  
肖恩犹豫了一秒，但在看清Sam和Dean的装备之后选择相信对方，他拉着凯西跑向安全的地方，Sam和Dean立刻按照肖恩所指的方向追去。

他们追进了树林，劳拉的尖叫和杂乱重叠的脚步声就在附近，Sam和Dean向源头狂奔，然后看到Castiel已经拦下了那个变种人，而那不出他们所料果真是一个火人，此刻一只手臂正熊熊燃烧，另一只手则紧紧抓着劳拉，Castiel看上去并不吃惊，唯一有的只是紧张和看到Sam Dean时的安心。  
“哈，猎人。”乔斯塔看向气喘吁吁的两人，他歪着脑袋，喉咙里发出燃烧爆裂的闷响，接着他又看向Castiel，疑惑又悲悯的说：“他们是你的朋友，Castiel？你的猎人朋友？”  
Castiel紧张的喘息，他根本不认识面前这个变种人，并且他更不想被迫曝光自己的身份，在Sam和Dean面前。  
“噢别摆出那副疑惑的可爱表情，Castiel，你确实不认识我，而我认识你，你做的那些蠢事在变种人眼里太显眼了，而且，那些流浪汉的嘴巴也不是那么的紧。”乔斯塔让火焰逐渐蔓延，眼看着就要烧到劳拉的身上。  
劳拉尖叫着求饶，但那并未让乔斯塔暂停一秒。Sam立刻开枪，他瞄准了乔斯塔还未燃烧火焰的肩膀，这确实有效，乔斯塔吃痛的向后踉跄，抓着劳拉的手掌一松给了对方逃生机会。乔斯塔看着劳拉向远处跑出，但他已经改变想法将矛头指向了面前的三个人，此刻火焰已经将他全副武装，Sam和Dean的子弹威力大大降低，Dean捡起脚下手腕粗的木棍抵挡乔斯塔，Sam从背包里拿出灭火器并丢给Castiel一支，然后向乔斯塔疯狂喷洒。Dean见状从腰间抽出砍刀挥砍，乔斯塔握住刀刃，承受着手掌受伤去灼烧铁片让Dean无法握刀，乔斯塔抓住Dean的手腕，Dean痛苦大吼，然后抬腿踹向了乔斯塔的小腹，乔斯塔在一瞬间将砍刀砍向Dean的肩膀，电光石火间Sam在乔斯塔身后砍下了对方的头颅，Dean呻吟着向后倒去，Castiel扔下手里的灭火器跑向Dean。

“没事的，Dean，没事的，我马上把车开过来！”Sam轻轻扶着Dean躺在地上，“看着他，Castiel！”Sam疯了一样的向英帕拉跑去。  
Castiel跪在血中，他脱下风衣按在Dean的伤口上，他看着Dean咬着牙低吼，又看着滚落在旁边的乔斯塔的脑袋。

他应该离开，Sam和Dean是猎人，而他跟那个被砍掉脑袋的家伙是同类。  
但是，Dean...Castiel看向Sam离开的方向，那里还没有任何动静...  
好吧，他应该离开，但他选择留下。Castiel拿开他的风衣，Dean的血溅到了他的脸上，他将手掌放在Dean的伤口之上，然后看着掌心汇聚光芒，Dean不再失去血色，眼神也不再涣散。

Sam回来的时候，Castiel正闭着眼睛握着Dean被烫伤的手腕。  
“Castiel？”Sam从车上下来，他看到Dean已经能好好的坐起来。  
Castiel睁开眼睛，他手掌间的光芒尽褪，他不清楚自己是否做好准备迎接接下来的任何事，但他轻轻放下了Dean的手腕，然后毫无畏惧的看向Sam和Dean。  
“如你们所见，我也是一个变种人。”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean一言不发，Sam打电话给一些老朋友，希望他们有关于变种人基地的消息。

“好吧，谢谢，但如果你打听到什么立刻告诉我。”Sam挂断了通讯录里最后一个号码，他看向Dean，对方一如既往不打算发表任何观点，但正更用力的抓紧方向盘。Sam摇下车窗，将手臂搭在冰冷的边缘上，夜风呼啸着冲刷他的衣袖，冷空气擦过英帕拉的时候留下很大一部分，皮质座椅因此变得干燥又冰冷，随着他的扭动发出吱呀声响。Sam看看Dean，决定再次开口：“Dean？”  
“嗯。”Dean沉沉的回应他，但依然紧盯着前方。  
“你得说点什么，你知道沉默对现状没有...”Sam好言规劝，他清楚Dean把一切憋在心里可没有好处，他们总需要探讨出一个应对方法或者是营救方针。  
“我看到了点东西。”Dean深呼吸，然后终于卸下担子一样吐气，他看向Sam，在说话的同时又在回忆那个画面，然后他更加确信的重复：“我看到了点东西，在Cass的脖子上。”  
“是什么特别的符号？”Sam再次撑起身体，探出手刚刚好拿到了扔在后座的笔记本，英帕拉总是能容下无数Sam的刚刚好，哪怕对方是个很大的大个子。Sam揭开屏幕，双手搭在键盘上。  
“不，只是普通的数字，十三。”Dean抬起右手，Sam立刻伸过手掌，Dean用食指在对方手心写下他看到的。  
“旁边没有什么特殊的东西吗？”Sam将手搭在腿上，指尖有规律的敲击着电脑边缘。  
“没有。”Dean喟然长叹，他降低了车速，随意身后颜色夸张的改装车轰踩油门趾高气昂的超车，他不屑的朝那红色车灯瞪了一眼，然后看到前方红黄闪烁的霓虹招牌，没怎么思考就决定那是今晚歇脚的旅馆。  
Sam合上电脑，Dean驶向旁边的车道。跟在Castiel身边的混蛋控制住了他们的身体，等到双腿能动的时候四周早已听不到一丁点动静，Dean选择向引擎声消失的方向行驶，但他们都清楚这没什么用处。  
他们得到了走廊最后一间房，Sam抓着有些黏腻的钥匙牌，尽量不去想那些黏腻的东西是什么。Dean跟在他身后走进房间，将背包一如既往的扔在地上然后踢到床下，他走进卫生间，撞响了本就脆弱的门板，他朝那方向看了一眼，然后怒气冲冲的打开水龙头，双手在激烈的水流下捧住一些，拍到脸上的时候有更多冰凉顺着手腕流至手肘滴落，他的鞋尖因此湿了一些，但他不会注意到，Dean盯着自己的右臂，在一小时之前它还忙着呈现黑紫状态，并且不断凝结冰晶脱落并带走他的皮肤组织，但现在一切都好像如幻想般不曾存在过，他的手臂状态完好，并且连之前已经结痂的划伤都已经彻底愈合毫无痕迹，Dean看向镜子，他毫不介意的用手掌抹去上面的污渍，然后解开衬衣纽扣，拉开领口露出肩膀，在暗淡的橘色灯光下，除去他自己，没人能在那片肌肤上看到什么，Dean摸向曾经的伤口，那也早已被Castiel治愈过，但他就是能准确找到那道伤口曾经存在过的地方，又或许只是因为那时候他躺在草地上，生命正被鲜血裹挟着逃离他的身体，彼时他除了寒冷什么都感觉不到，他试图去回忆任何温暖的东西但Castiel的存在让他无法运转自己的脑筋，他看到Castiel慌乱的用衣服按住他的伤口，Sam离开之后Castiel的眼神慌乱，他能感觉到用力按压着自己肩膀的力量小了，他清楚Castiel想要逃离。  
操，那不能更正常了，有鉴于Castiel同类的脑袋就在他们身边。  
但他觉得好冷啊，Dean在心里咒骂，嘴上含糊的咬出几个音节，他不觉得这是什么重伤，只要不是脑袋掉了那么他都能抗住，他咬着牙想要坐起来，但肩膀上的衣服突然被人抽走，冷风吹过他的伤口和血，他打了个激灵，但在下一秒，他所渴望的所需要的温暖就来了，一切都来自Castiel的手掌，Dean感觉到疼痛像被按下暂停一样干脆利落，昏沉被赶走，力量被送回，他不必再跟沉重的眼皮抗争好看清Castiel，Castiel对他笑了一下，感到不安却又在安抚他。

 

“Dean？”Sam站在卫生间门口，他自Dean走进卫生间就开始听到激烈的水流声，而现在已经过去了十五分钟，虽然他并不为近期有所提升的水费烦恼，但他有些抗拒灌满耳朵的噪音。  
Dean从镜子里看到Sam靠在门边，他敷衍的笑了一下，但看上去更像只是抿了下嘴巴，他关上水龙头，耳朵感到怅然若失也感到轻松，他扯下搭在支架上的毛巾的擦手，然后走过狭窄空间离开卫生间。  
Sam没有多说什么，Castiel现在看上去生活良好，所以他们可以抽出一个晚上的时间先好好休息，明天再振作精神去想办法。当然，如果Dean今晚能好好休息的话。  
Sam认真的洗了自己的手掌，简单的洗了脸又顺便洗了总掉落在脸颊旁边的头发，他在镜子前把头发老老实实的别在耳朵后面。卫生间的空间对于他更加逼仄，Sam想如果他再胖一些也许需要侧着身子才能通过，他走出去，惊讶的看到Dean一扫阴霾正神采奕奕的抱着他的电脑。  
“过来！Sammy！”Dean招手。  
Sam疑惑的走过去，思考Dean在几分钟内喝醉的可能性有大。  
“Cass被一些混球控制了。”Dean打开电脑。  
“对。”Sam疑惑但立刻回答。  
“仅凭着他脖子上的数字我们根本找不到他。”Dean熟练的打开网页，但这次不是为了点击pornhub。  
“是...”Sam拖长尾音，然后疑问：“你打算重复一遍现在的状况吗？”  
“不。”Dean在百忙中看向Sam，他得意的勾起嘴角，然后重新盯向屏幕打开先前被他唾弃的城镇社区论坛。“但我们可以等他来找我们！”  
Sam立刻跟上了Dean的思路，他们大可以将之前令人愤怒的情况加之利用，如果Castiel的目标是引起注意的变种人，那他们只需加快脚步赶在对方前面先行下手，Castiel必然会因为猎物频频被杀而不得不来找他们。  
Dean明白自己不需要跟Sam继续解释，他拍击桌子，声响更像是一次愤怒的表达，但他大笑着，得到满足的长长舒气，他掐着Sam的肩膀，兴致勃发的说：“拿出干劲吧，Sammy！”

 

但在另一方，Castiel没能开心起来。巴尔萨泽将罗尼押送进看守间就离开，Castiel没有进去，他在门口等巴尔萨泽出来，之后他们一起上交了简单的行动报告，娜奥米希望他们能将过程更详细化，Castiel本来打算再次执笔但巴尔萨泽按下了他的手。  
“别去管她，Cass。”巴尔萨泽摇头，然后推着Castiel的肩膀向他们的休息室走去。  
有员工在他们谈话时走过，听到巴尔萨泽直呼Castiel的名字而下意识看了一眼，巴尔萨泽立刻冷起脸看上去就要找麻烦，Castiel责备的踢了一下巴尔萨泽的鞋子。

“有时候你应该尊重规定。”Castiel语重心长的说。他站定在房间门口，上面的金属门牌写着十三。  
“你认为那些都是正确的吗，Cass？所以你要遵守。”巴尔萨泽站在Castiel身边，犹豫再三开口，但脱口之后又自感后悔。  
“什么意思？”Castiel皱眉，他拉着巴尔萨泽进入房间，他将房门关好，让他和巴尔萨泽离门口更远一些。“你想说什么，巴尔萨泽？”  
巴尔萨泽烦躁的抓着头发，感到懊悔的咬着嘴巴，但又下定决心似的叹了一声，他抬眼，全然没有平常插科打诨的态度，他抓着Castiel的肩膀，艰难开口：“你想遵守那些规定吗，和命令？”  
“我们应该遵守。”Castiel不解的歪着脑袋。  
“但你想吗？难道你从未质疑过对错，并对执行有过疑惑？”巴尔萨泽清楚这些话的分量，也明白这些绝不该从他的口中说出，但他没办法忍下去，看着Castiel日渐变成一个被天堂操纵的玩偶、毫无自由意志的任人摆弄的机器，他做不到，因为Castiel是他在这里所拥有过的最美好的，如果当初他就能预见这些，他绝不会把Castiel带到天堂，或者、他会在那一刻就逃离天堂。  
Castiel无法回答，他第一次无法组织任何语言好让他完整的进行对话。巴尔萨泽的话就是一把小刀，割锯着那些被Dean撞开的裂口，而那里面正透露出炫目的光，他因为光而感到晕眩，但又一点一点的更有活着的实感，他想，巴尔萨泽的疑问本就不需要答案，恰恰相反的，那些话正在引导他找到答案，Castiel困惑的看着巴尔萨泽，有一些记忆正争抢跳跃着逐渐清晰并醒目，他想到他站在手术台旁看着娜奥米切下一个人的手臂，但告诉他这是为了正确的事；他想到曾与一个他找回的变种人擦身而过，对方尖叫着骂他杂种，但又哭泣的希望他赏赐死亡；他想到他因为这一切去问娜奥米和拉斐尔，但他们说这是正确的事。  
“为了人类的未来，Castiel，也许下次碰到火山喷发，我们会比恐龙拥有自保能力。”  
Castiel始终把这种话当成理由，或者是搪塞自己的借口。

 **不，我不这么认为。** Castiel听到了自己的回答，他看到鲜血，看到痛苦，看到哀求，看到死亡的时候就清楚他不想这么做这是错的，但在此之前的每一天，他都没有办法执行自己的想法，或者说在巴尔萨泽明明白白的问清楚这个问题之前，他都没有力气能够思考这些。  
巴尔萨泽叹息，他想他终于有勇气做了对的事情，或者说他已经拥有过他想要的任何东西，这让他终于拥有勇气去做这件事。巴尔萨泽走到Castiel身边，他亲吻Castiel的脸颊但迅速离开，难得正经的道了晚安，但在真正离开房间的时候动作迟缓。  
Castiel看着对方离开，突然想起巴尔萨泽没有像之前每一天一样强调Castiel与他互道晚安，Castiel匆匆打开门，但也只赶上了巴尔萨泽关门的声音，Castiel靠在门框上，无奈的耸耸肩膀，低沉自语：“晚安，巴尔萨泽。”

在这个晚上，值得被称之为美好的事情又多了一件，因为Castiel做了一个很棒的梦，他梦到自己从一个沙发上醒来，但因为长度欠佳所以他蜷缩着身体，醒来的时候感到酸痛。  
“就躺着吧，Cass，早饭好了我会叫你。”  
Castiel听到有人这么说，所以他放下心随着自己继续躺着，他搭起双腿，惬意的又闭上眼睛，直到时间过去好久，他奇怪四周不再有声音，这时候他才睁开眼睛，看着蓝色吊灯，转头又看到桌子上放着一盘松饼，上面的黄油正在融化，他能闻到软绵绵的香气，但他现在可顾不上这些，他站起来，光着脚踩在地板上，他向着房间里唯一的出口望去，试图搞清楚那个说话的人是谁，他想要向前迈步，但听到了身后有人轻笑，他吓了一跳，接着手腕被拉住，他不该那么轻易地就向后倒去，可他还是倒下去。很柔软。除了沙发还有一个人的胸口，他看不到身后，但身后人的手臂环在他胸前，他向下看去、

他醒了。

Castiel揉揉眼睛，虽然梦境戛然而止，但并不耽误这是一个美梦。他简单淋浴，从衣柜里拿出一件暗纹白衬衫，又发现巴尔萨泽给他塞了不少新衣服，他试着拿出一条灰色格纹裤，穿上没有难以忍受到要脱下来。  
巴尔萨泽在十分钟后敲门来叫他共进早餐，在通向餐厅的路上没有提起任何跟昨天相关的话题。  
“我在考虑去一趟拉斯维加斯，然后在赌场里赢个三天三夜、”巴尔萨泽兴致勃勃地说着他的计划，他看着Castiel和前方走廊，然后话题突兀的转到Castiel的衣服上。“你穿了这条裤子，很好看，但你知道如果你早点告诉我，我能穿上我那一条。”  
“你不像是会赢钱的那类。”Castiel忽略了巴尔萨泽对他衣服的评价，他语气毫无贬低讽刺之意，只是平稳的阐述事实，而这更让巴尔萨泽觉得伤心。  
“Cass，说点好听的或干脆闭嘴。”巴尔萨泽推开餐厅的门，拿过两个餐盘递给Castiel一个。他对坏消息总是消化的很快，似乎从不放在心上，他继续说：“我们就直接住在赌场楼上，累了就去睡觉，醒来就去玩！”  
“好吧。”Castiel停下，他夹了一点鸡蛋在盘子里然后看向巴尔萨泽，妥协的说：“好吧，我想我们有一点假期没有用。”  
“我就知道你会爱上我为你准备的生活。”巴尔萨泽低声欢呼，拿着夹子轻轻挥了两下。但等他惊觉自己话里的歧义，笑容则变得艰难苦涩。  
正如Castiel所说的那样，他们去年忙于工作没有正常休假，所以假期累积到今天十分可观。Castiel联系了娜奥米，对方却难得模棱两可的没有立刻回答，让他们稍等片刻。  
“只是一个假期而已，干嘛搞得像我们要辞职似的。”巴尔萨泽不悦的踢走了面前的椅子。  
“也许有工作给我们。”但Castiel确实疑惑，娜奥米是他的直属长官，他还是第一次听到对方语气含糊态度模糊。  
“天堂可不止‘十三’和‘九’。”巴尔萨泽冷言。  
Castiel没有回答，他有些感到不安，但最后娜奥米批准了他们休假。巴尔萨泽没有继续在这件事上浪费精神，简单打包几件衣服之后就带着Castiel离开天堂，在Castiel彻底从那件事里抽神的时候他已经被巴尔萨泽按在了赌场老虎机的椅子上。  
“专心点，Cass，这可是一年一度的假期。”巴尔萨泽拨了一半的筹码给Castiel，然后坐到他旁边，他自言自语：“让我看看这怎么玩...”  
Castiel心不在焉的玩了几局，输赢相抵之后他赚了一丁点，他看向巴尔萨泽，对方比他兴致高昂的多，等到他们终于回到楼上客房的时候才发现在赌场里已经玩了将近十个小时。

“再来点吗，Cass？”巴尔萨泽夹起一些烤牛肉。  
“不了。”Castiel打着呵欠，捏着鼻梁倒在了床上，他甚至都没什么力气去洗澡。  
“那好吧。”巴尔萨泽关掉了所有灯，将手里的餐盘放到推车上，之后像Castiel一起躺在床上。  
Castiel不清楚自己是什么时候睡着的，但他真的累坏了，所以应该在熄灯后没能坚持多久，也不知道巴尔萨泽其实一夜没睡。  
Castiel继续了那个梦，在向后倒下的那一刻，他太过沉浸所以并未意识到这是一个梦，他倒进软软的沙发，能感觉到后背正贴着一个人的胸口，他没有着急转身，而是先低头去看环在自己胸前的手臂，那个人的肤色比他重一些，大概是长年累月被紫外线亲吻的缘故，他看到那个人左手有一块手表，右手无名指有一枚银色的戒指，Castiel扭动着他被禁锢在怀抱之下的手腕，用食指去触摸那枚戒指，他觉得那很熟悉，似乎就在某个瞬间看到过而他没有注意，而这是知道对方身份的关键。Castiel于是想转过身去，但环在他身上的手臂突然用力，手臂的主人用额头顶着他的肩膀，声音沙哑又性感的哀求：“别动，再躺一会，我好累。”  
“Dean？”Castiel不明白自己为什么这么说，但他就是下意识的开口，仿佛在无数情境下他总会叫这个名字。Castiel屏息，不再挣扎着想要转身，环在他胸前的手臂随着他剧烈的呼吸而上下，Castiel还摸着那只手和戒指，他等待着回答，任何回答都好。手臂的主人挣脱了他的抚摸，但转而把他的手抓在手里，Castiel感觉对方埋进了他的肩膀，他能感觉到对方的呼吸和颤抖的嘴唇。  
“我在。”

Castiel安心的闭上眼睛，甚至眼眶发痛湿润起来。他惊醒。

 

“尝尝这个。”巴尔萨泽看到Castiel醒来，将手里的果汁递过去。  
Castiel没能立刻从梦境回神，他有几秒钟完全忘记了梦里所有事情，但很快一切席卷归来，带着无比令人恐惧的真实感撞进了Castiel的脑袋里。  
“巴尔萨泽。”Castiel没有听见对方在说些什么，他看着眼前的一切但出现在脑海里的是别的画面。  
巴尔萨泽立刻察觉到情况不对，将杯子放到桌子上走到Castiel面前，他关切的问：“Cass？”  
Castiel看向巴尔萨泽，他因疑惑而感到恐惧，又因真实而感到心酸，他转动眼睛难以聚焦于一点，直到巴尔萨泽厉声：“Cass！”  
“我们要谈谈我的梦。”Castiel没有多做犹豫，他讲述着梦里的一切，包括任何一点微小的地方，他着重了那条手臂，着重银色戒指，着重Dean，之后反复说那是Dean而他不明白为什么。  
巴尔萨泽冷静的看着Castiel，抬手让桌子上的果汁飞到Castiel面前，他试着让Castiel喝一些。  
“也许我们该一起去找找他。”巴尔萨泽站起来，他背对着Castiel抖抖外套。“但现在我们该出去玩一玩。”  
“应该去找他。”Castiel自语，他已经完全将那些不准私下接触猎人的命令抛掷脑后，他点点头，对着巴尔萨泽笑笑，之后再次说：“应该去找他。”

 

杜马接手了Castiel和巴尔萨泽的绝大部分任务，这让她在本来就紧凑安排的时间再也挤不出一丁点余地，但别误会，这并非是一句牢骚或抱怨，相反，杜马非常感谢上级对她的信任，因此更加努力想做到尽善尽美。但Winchester兄弟毁了这一切。  
“等我赶到的时候，隐形人已经被杀，就像之前两次一样，温家兄弟的手法。”杜马翻动了整间屋子，但没有一点值得被注意的线索，不过这影响不大，因为能如此利落解决麻烦并且连续三次赶在她面前捣乱的人只有Winchester们。  
娜奥米沉默良久，杜马看到她在回答前突然顿了一下，然后离开了镜头，之后另一个人坐在镜头前。  
“先生。”杜马立刻低下头，哪怕隔着屏幕她也无法沉稳的直视路西法。  
“先回来吧，亲爱的。”路西法翘起腿，靠在椅背上让自己舒服一些，他交叠双手让下巴落在虎口处，他揉搓着鼻尖，微笑着再次开口：“不光是你，小精灵们也该回来了。”

娜奥米立刻联系Castiel，她打算通知两个人尽快回到天堂，但路西法突然紧攥右手令时间暂停，娜奥米不安的看着对方。  
“让巴尔萨泽回来。”路西法清楚巴尔萨泽在这件事中担任什么角色，或者他本来不知道，但在听过巴尔萨泽在Castiel房间里说的那些话之后，他知道了。“让Castiel去杀Dean。”  
娜奥米如令传达，但Castiel那边有了令人担忧的停顿，她因此紧张的看向路西法，但路西法信心满满的挑起眉毛不做指示，在几秒钟后听筒对面传来令人心安的回答。  
“好。”Castiel答应下来，他看着巴尔萨泽，对方正用尽一切办法告诉他先答应下来拖延时间，Castiel神经紧绷，不断吞咽口水等待对面的回答，万幸娜奥米也只是应声之后挂断电话。

“你要先答应下来才好有时间做别的，Castiel。”巴尔萨泽耐心指导。  
“我们从不分开执行任务。”Castiel的注意力全在他要去‘杀’Dean，而巴尔萨泽要回天堂。  
“总有特殊情况，但我们不能因为这个自乱阵脚。”巴尔萨泽走向一边，他们原本今天下午计划去别的地方逛逛。他向Castiel招手：“走吧，Cass，我保证办完事情会立刻去找你。”

 

找到Dean并不难，只需要在猎人网络里散出一丁点消息。  
凌晨两点，Castiel在一间24小时营业的快餐厅等待，服务生在十分钟前拜托Castiel看店，因为看起来他是个十分可靠的人，之后趴在收银台旁边沉沉睡去。  
Dean是一个人来的，但Castiel清楚Sam就在外面的英帕拉上面。他的腰间有匕首，外套内袋有手枪，但他现在只握着茶杯。  
“你好，Dean。”Castiel开口。  
Dean警惕的看看四周坐到Castiel对面，他接受了对方推到他面前的啤酒。  
“Cass。”  
Castiel看向Dean握住杯子的手，而那无疑让对方顺着他的视线也看过去，但Castiel不在乎，他看着Dean的右手，在无名指上找到了那枚戒指，Castiel又向Dean的左手看去，但可惜对方把它放在了桌子下面，Castiel犹豫了一下，决定不要单刀直入的开口，他打算先听对方说一些，显然在之前的两次见面中，Dean有不少的话要说。但当Castiel准备开口时，他放在桌上的手机响了，而他看向屏幕，却发现上面只显示着接听键，没有任何来电人的信息。  
Dean从座位上站起来，他本想让Castiel接起来但打开扬声，但想想这并不可能遂作罢。

“Cass？”  
“巴...”Castiel听出那是巴尔萨泽的声音。  
“就听我说，Cass！”巴尔萨泽传出令人担忧的喘息。“别回天堂，跟Dean呆在一起，他会告诉你你想知道的事...”  
“巴尔萨泽，告诉我你的位置。”Castiel站起来，他看到Dean跟着他起身。  
“不准回来，Castiel！”  
Castiel向门口走去，听筒突然传来出刺耳杂音，Castiel停下脚步，他听到巴尔萨泽撕心裂肺的喊了他的名字，声线几乎滴血。

“Cassie，我很抱歉。”

通话中断，Castiel翻找记录却没有结果，但他清楚自己都听到了什么并且这段通话真实存在。他的肩膀被人触摸，Castiel转身看到Dean看着他。

“我在这，告诉我发生了什么，Cass。”


	6. 完结

“给。”Dean从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒递给Castiel。他们在二十分钟前回到旅馆，Castiel始终一言不发。

Castiel接过Dean递来的啤酒，看到Sam坐在对面床上担忧的看着他，想要开口却把话憋在喉咙里。

“你好，Sam。”Castiel不忍心看着对方继续扭着眉毛一脸有话难说。

“你好，Cass。”Sam笑了一下，“好久不见。”

“嘿！这不是什么重逢的寒暄时刻。”Dean从一旁拖来椅子，坐在Sam和Castiel之间。“我们现在有麻烦，不是吗？”Dean看向Cass，明示对方最好赶快开口。

“是我有麻烦。”Castiel皱眉，关注点完全错误的严肃纠正Dean。

Sam低头笑起来，Dean一口气憋在胸口里，难以置信的说：“操你，Cass。”

Castiel不明所以，但他并不感到被冒犯，相反潜意识将那些话归为毫无杀伤力的吐槽和因为关心得不到回应的气急败坏。

Sam试着稳定住现在的局面，他向Castiel的方向倾身，语气并不急躁的问：“你能告诉我们这几年你在哪里吗，Cass？”

“为什么是这几年？”Castiel感到不解。

“因为我们在三年前认识你，有一天你消失了，再出现时就是现在，并且不认识我和Dean。”

Castiel的眉头越皱越紧，他将视线落在除去Sam和Dean的所有物品上，试着冷静下来去回想任何一点能找到线索的事情，他毫无头绪，甚至用尽全力也抓不到一丁点回忆，脑海里永远都是千篇一律的天堂，但用力去看那些画面就变得模糊扭曲，就像信号不良的电视屏幕一样弹跳拉扯，他没有察觉自己眼眶湿润，只是一味地执意去寻找任何一丁点鲜活的回忆，他抓紧身下的床单，茫然的看向Dean。

Dean突然起身，蛮横的用力的抱住了Castiel，他没有说话，也不打算说什么，他抚摸Castiel的后颈，在Sam和Castiel都看不到的地方落下眼泪。他手臂下的Castiel是真实的，不会因为他突然的一扑或仅仅是一个眼神之后就消失不见，他闭上眼睛，颤抖的叹息。

Castiel清楚自己为什么不推开Dean。他不想。脑海里有太多虚幻的声音在命令他远离Winchester兄弟，但他却伸出手，轻轻落在Dean的背上。

 

Sam尽量精简的告诉Castiel三年前的事情，从他们追捕杀人犯开始。

“我撞到你们在接吻。”然后讲到这里。

Dean装模作样的严肃起来，仿佛这是一个该严肃的时刻。Castiel尴尬的吞咽口水。

虽然这种时刻很有乐趣，但看在时间不多的份上，Sam没有多花时间调侃，他继续说：“那天我们本该一起启程，但你说要回番茄乐拿些东西，之后、”

“你就彻底消失了。”Dean看向Castiel。

“我不记得。”Castiel摇头，他看向Dean欲言又止，“我必须去救巴尔萨泽。”他必须这么做，如果在天堂的一切都是阴谋和利用，那在这其中唯一真实令人欣慰的只有巴尔萨泽。

“那么你必须告诉我们一切，Cass。”Sam语重心长的说。

Castiel不再犹豫，即使脑海里有无数交错重叠的声音阻止他，尖叫和谩骂令他下意识瑟缩，但当Dean无声的握上他的手的时候，一切不好的都在远去。他告诉Sam和Dean关于天堂的一切，他的叙述并不顺利，有时会说到很近的事有时又在说以前，有几次分不清哪些记忆才是真实发生过的。

 

 

“噢，Castiel，我以为你是我们之中最忠诚的战士呢。”

Sam和Dean惊恐看向四周，但并未看到任何东西，Castiel警觉的靠向墙壁，立刻从腰间抽出匕首，他向Sam和Dean大喊：“是杜马！”战士之中唯一会隐身的那一个。

Castiel手里的匕首被人击落，Castiel大惊，伸手就要去拿桌子上的花瓶，但先一步被杜马扼住喉咙抵在墙上。

“Castiel，你原本是最有机会做我的搭档的。”杜马逐渐用力，看着Castiel在她手下痛苦挣扎，她不舍得让Castiel就这样死去，按照她的想法，洗脑总能解决现在一切问题。“省省吧小伙子们。”杜马转身后踢Castiel的胸口，双手击落身后挥向她的刀刃，她侧身惊险躲过Dean盲打的子弹，接着踢飞对方的手枪。喏，隐身的好处。

Castiel顾不上喉间鲜血，在杜马踢飞Dean手枪的时候拿起风衣勒向杜马的脖子，他预估的还算准确，多半要感谢几年来他们之间互相训练，Castiel感觉杜马撞到了他的胸前，他手上力道立刻加重，Dean见状帮助Castiel抓紧风衣两侧，杜马因为无法喘息而发出挣扎的喉音，Sam拿过桌子上的花瓶，将水泼向Castiel和Dean之间逐渐具象的空气，杜马因为痛苦而无法维持能力，瘫软身子不再隐身，她跪在地上，Castiel踩上她的小腿，手里的力量松了一些。

“巴尔萨泽在哪！”

杜马抓着地板，口鼻共用渴望更多空气。

“你最好赶快说，格里芬[1]。”Dean站在杜马面前。

[1]：精灵旅社中的隐形人。

“你想要我怎么说？”杜马声音沙哑，她向后昂起头，悲悯的看着Castiel。“告诉你他还活着吗？”

“他在哪。”Castiel声线平稳，手上力道再次加重，他俯视杜马。

杜马有些能理解为什么娜奥米之前说Castiel是最好的，此刻Castiel高高在上，看上去似乎永远不会被人拉下神坛，又或者是没人能阻止他一次又一次攀向高点，她还记得Castiel被带来的那天，竟不央求逃离，而是异常冷静的坐在监控室的椅子上告诉他们不要继续错误，彼时杜马觉得错误是指天堂所做的事，但现在她恍然明白，错误只是他们抓了Castiel，留下Castiel，并且没有把温家兄弟放在眼里。

“他和路西法在一起。”杜马微笑。

“谁是路西法？”Dean紧张的问。

杜马笑叹，再一次怜惜的说：“噢Dean，原本你的Castiel很快就能知道的。”

“他们在哪？”Castiel已经逐渐失去耐心。

“他的死亡会很漫长。”杜马答非所问，她将所有真相揭开一角就选择闭上嘴巴，让剩下的人抓心挠肝没有答案。“你现在不明白，但你总会明白的，漫长的、漫长的死亡。”

Castiel利落的杀了杜马，他知道他们没有办法让天堂的人开口。

Dean提议：“我们得去天堂。”

“我们进不去的。”

“总要想办法。”Sam说。

“也许可以让别人带我们进去。”Dean挑起眉毛。

 

他们开始寻找出自天堂的变种人，在路上，Dean斟酌着问Castiel为什么会心甘情愿的帮天堂做事，鉴于Castiel以前对善良和正义的理解，他不明白Castiel为什么会没有抵抗。

“他们让我相信那是正确的事，将我们的能力复制到其他人身上，是一种进化。”Castiel皱眉，他之前从未怀疑过天堂的初衷，但现在，回想那些被他们抓回去的变种人，在牢笼里骂他又祈求死亡的那个男人，他们让他认为处在更高的能决定一切的位置，所以就可以毫无波澜的看着痛苦和祈求，只因为那是为了未来。Castiel想起巴尔萨泽问他的那些话，其实早在很久之前对方就在引导他脱离这种盲目的遵从，因为他们所行的是恶魔之事即使他们来自天堂。

“进化从不是强制性的。”Sam感慨，想到天堂的存在从未被任何猎人发现，他紧张的看向窗外。

 

 

他们开始追踪一个叫内夏尔的猎捕者，但进展不算顺利，Castiel只模糊记得对方要在隔壁镇抓捕一个瞬移者，由于难度太大曾请求他和巴尔萨泽的帮助。

期间Castiel无意透露他令人咋舌的工资，Sam以口型说着上帝，Dean当即要求买下礼品店绣有齐柏林飞艇的U型枕，还有一只金光闪闪的打火机。

“你根本不抽烟，Dean。”Sam在Castiel乖乖结账的时候对Dean说。

“怎么了？”Dean无辜的摊开手掌，将U型枕套在脖子上，“下次处理尸体我能更帅。”

Castiel合上钱包，Dean突然抓着一卷领带从他身后探出手，然后指指他的脖子说：“你也该换一条。”

Sam假装没有看到Dean趴在Castiel肩膀上的样子，包括因咀嚼而掉落的糖粉落在了Castiel身上。他们离开礼品店，警用频道没有特别的消息，只听到隔壁大街上有人裸奔，Dean开车从其他路段离开，Sam端坐在副驾驶，Castiel默默更换领带。

有关内夏尔的消息非常少，而Castiel叛变的消息估计已经传达给了整个天堂，Castiel让Sam查找有没有不寻常的火灾在附近发生，因为内夏尔有让目标自燃的能力，Sam黑入警方网络，在成千上百的报警记录中没有找到相关讯息，事情因此进展极为缓慢。

 

在入住酒店这件事上，三人心照不宣的只选择了一间双人间，出于安全考虑也出于不捅破某层窗户纸，Dean自告奋勇要睡在沙发上，Castiel拦住他说自己基本不睡觉。

“你得睡觉，Castiel，因为你还是人类。”Dean拍拍枕头。

“那要看你怎么定义人类，我可以绘制一幅...”Castiel认真的说。

“Cass，”Sam打断他们，在Dean蛮横的把Castiel推到床上之前。“变种人只是睡得少，不是不睡，我知道你因为巴尔萨泽的事情很烦闷，但我们一直在努力。”

“你可以先跟我去客厅看看电视。”Dean向客厅走去。是的，他们住的酒店房间还有一个客厅，真是他妈的高级，有钱真好。

Castiel迟疑的跟上去，他不常看电视，但是有自己喜欢的节目，巴尔萨泽喜欢Netflix，他偏爱HBO。Dean已经坐到沙发上，两脚搭上桌面，拍着身边让Castiel坐下。  
他们之间拥有两个拳头的距离，Castiel压根没能将注意力放在电视机上，他到现在也不清楚那个奔跑的女人到底是好人还是什么什么的，现在的情况令他紧张，总是不受控制的去回想和Dean有关的那个梦境，他偷偷去看Dean搁在膝盖上的手，从棉质袖口看到半块手表。

“你突然就离开了，那时候。”Dean直直盯着屏幕，“并且离开他妈的久。”

Castiel想要道歉，但Dean突然说：“我很抱歉，Cass。”

Castiel没想到Dean是想要道歉而非需要道歉，他沉默片刻，安抚似的摸向Dean的头发，那些短而坚硬的碎发扫过他的手心，Castiel因为熟悉而冷静。

“我没办法不去想你为什么消失，我想你一定是跟我们在一起后使用能力才会被人发现，Cass，我把你拖下水而没有做得更好，你因此受伤甚至、”Dean转身，捧着Castiel的脸颊，他用拇指去触摸柔软的颧骨，以及其上温柔的眉目。

“你知道我总是愿意为温家兄弟流血。”Castiel歪着脑袋，他从逐渐浮现的回忆中挑出这样一句话，他曾经说过的。

那是Castiel曾说过的，Dean永远记得。他吻上Castiel的嘴唇，就在对方歪着脑袋让他不要自责的时候，他吻上去，截断了Castiel平稳轻缓的呼吸，用鼻尖去撞击鼻尖，让胸膛去撞击胸膛，直到Castiel轻哼着放下戒备，Dean轻咬着Castiel的嘴唇，对方顺从的张开嘴巴，他们舌尖交缠，唾液顺着嘴角滴落，Castiel剧烈喘息，在被Dean推倒在沙发上的一刻恍如坠入梦境，Dean在他身上，蛮横又抱有亏欠的用力亲吻他，他将十指深深嵌入Dean的背肌，以确定当下每一秒都是真实的。

“现在我相信你真的回来了。”Dean撑起身体，离开Castiel的嘴巴之后啄吻对方的脸颊和鼻尖。

Castiel舔舔嘴唇，没能从已经烧滚冒烟的大脑里想出什么好回答，他说：“我也很开心，Dean。”

Sam坐在床上，将耳机紧紧按进耳朵里，大声播放泰勒的歌单。

 

 

在追踪内夏尔这件事上终于有进展还是在他们打算放弃的时候，他们本陪着Dean去吃当地有名的牛肉汉堡，Sam设置了提醒让警局一旦出现火灾报警就会通知他的手机，现在，手机响起报警声的时候Dean刚吃了第一口。

“他妈的婊子！”Dean咬着汉堡，抓起可乐就跟着Sam和Castiel向英帕拉跑去。

火灾发生的地点并不远，Dean只用了四分钟就赶到了报警地，那是一栋废弃的三层建筑，此刻顶层窗户正有浓烟翻滚，三人立刻冲了进去，碰巧内夏尔完成任务从楼梯走下来。

“看看我遇到了谁，传说中的Castiel。”内夏尔拍拍手。“和他的反叛军小伙伴。”

“内夏尔。”Castiel挡在Sam和Dean面前。“我需要你带我回天堂。”

“听听你这高要求，抱歉Castiel，我只能带你的一部分回天堂。”内夏尔抬起左手，Sam和Dean的手枪顷刻之间开始燃烧。

Castiel向内夏尔跑去，他的衣服腾起火焰，Castiel不得不一边治愈自己一边抵抗内夏尔的攻击，他处在火焰之中，内夏尔眼睁睁看着他的火焰不仅没有伤害到Castiel，并且连对方的衣服都没有损坏，他察觉Castiel能力提升，急切的想要结束战斗，他将火焰引向头顶空间，Sam和Dean躬身前行，在浓烟下逐渐丧失战斗能力。Castiel感觉到力量消耗迅速，已经越来越不能兼备治愈与攻击，他的腿部和手臂被逐渐烧伤，内夏尔乘胜追击，从腰间拔出匕首刺向Castiel的胸口，Castiel奋力去挡但仍然有两英尺刀尖没入他的身体，他向后踉跄，Dean在这时向内夏尔扑来，两人翻滚着落入迅速蔓延的火海，内夏尔气急败坏的尖声大喊Dean的名字，千钧一发之际Castiel抓住了内夏尔的手臂，Sam拿起燃烧的砍刀，高喊着砍下内夏尔的脑袋，三人顾不得放松，只奋力向着出口跑去，但就在离开大楼的那刻Castiel听到Sam和Dean痛苦的低吼，二人身体僵直无法动作，Castiel看向前方，一个男人正站在对面，拉斐尔和娜奥米在其身后。

“嗨，Castiel。”路西法歪歪脑袋，接着打了一个响指。

Sam和Dean向前趔趄，他们向前站在Castiel面前。

“路西法。”Castiel冷笑，他看向拉斐尔和娜奥米，“巴尔萨泽在哪。”

“他在他来时的地方，那个北方的村庄。”路西法皱皱鼻子，“你真的很在意他，Cassie，我可以这么叫吗？巴尔萨泽最后说的，挺令人印象深刻。”

“你的演讲可以留到竞选工会主席上，傻逼。”Dean握紧砍刀。

路西法伸出食指指向别处，Sam和Dean手里的武器立刻掉落在身后。

“但最印象深刻的还是他的能力，很方便不是吗？我终于能坐在沙发上从冰箱里拿出瓶橘子水。”路西法耸耸肩膀抿起嘴巴，笑意漫上脸颊，他拍拍手，就像工作人员维持现场似的。“行了，那就节约时间速战速决吧。”路西法向后退一步，娜奥米和拉斐尔立刻向三人发起攻击，拉斐尔身后展开巨大翅膀，Sam提起身旁的空油桶扔了过去，娜奥米在眨眼间便移动到Castiel面前，Dean拿起铁链将娜奥米拖离Castiel身边。

“你情愿和这些普通的野蛮人在一起。”路西法信步走在战场中，不去顾及扭打在一起的拉斐尔和Sam，也不去看娜奥米将Dean扔在烧红的铁板上。“我们可是更高的力量，而你去做猎人的走狗。”

“我们有的只是变异的基因，而你成了这些的奴隶。”Castiel向路西法走去，“我是他们的守护者。”

路西法被这样的回答逗乐，他戏弄着问：“你当你是什么？妈妈摆在墙上的天使玩具吗？”

Castiel不再回答，那些他曾遵守的，信服的，效忠的统统不再对他有任何力量，他握紧手中的匕首，不去想面对的力量有多么强大，他该这么做他想这么做，并且他知道后果不惧后果。路西法轻松躲闪，肆意使用着他从巴尔萨泽身上得到的能力，他看着Castiel不知疼痛的进攻，甚至将全部力量投入每一次挥向他的手臂而不去治愈身上大小伤口。

Sam抓着拉斐尔的小腿把对方从半空拽落，他抓起地上大片的碎玻璃刺穿拉斐尔的翅膀，拉斐尔痛呼着将他踢翻在地。娜奥米费力挣脱Dean的钳制，瞬移着攻击Dean的软肋，她瞅准了Dean已经受伤的侧腰，但Dean在她瞬移瞬间得意的转身，将手中铁链立刻层层缠绕上她的脖颈，之后向着身后火海拖行。

路西法故意放纵Castiel接近他只为了取乐，但现在Sam和Dean似乎正逐渐扭转局势，他愤怒的在半空捏紧拳头，一瞬间，Sam，Dean，Castiel，舔舐上空的火舌和飞荡的尘土全部静止，Castiel不甘的咬紧牙齿，Dean在身后大喊他的名字，路西法翘着尾指从Castiel手里抽出匕首。

“时间到啦。”路西法看着娜奥米和拉斐尔走到Dean和Sam身边，他解除控制，在Sam和Dean再有动作之前控制碎玻璃抵住他们的喉咙，“那么，再见，各位。”路西法就要打响响指，但Castiel先一步将手掌放上他的额头，路西法原以为Castiel已经疯了，他怜爱的笑笑，无奈的想拍落Castiel的手掌，但下一秒刺眼光芒自他额前发散，他感到无法缓解无法逃避无法反抗的疼痛，Castiel双眼发光，将所有力量灌注与他与路西法的连接点。

 

所有变异的基因被治愈。

 

等到光芒散尽，那些漂浮在半空的武器早已在巨大的蜂鸣声中掉落在地，路西法跪在地上，他已经失去了所有能力，他不可置信的抬起头，疼爱又怨恨的说：“Cassie...”Castiel面无表情砍向他的脖颈，身后Sam和Dean也早就回神协力杀死娜奥米和拉斐尔，Castiel看向天空，之后转身看着Dean，他垂着手臂，鲜血染红了衬衫又顺着袖口滴落，他犹豫着弯起嘴角，但是真心在笑。

Sam站起来，从身后推了Dean一把，Dean向Castiel走去，Castiel喘息着又抬起手，打算用最后的力气治疗Dean的伤痛，但Dean却拉过他的手臂搭在自己肩膀上，他们互相搀扶前行，Sam假装去拿Dean的车钥匙被Dean装狠轻轻踢了小腿，Castiel大笑起来，他不去管他们身上任何伤痛，用最后剩下的力气放声大笑。


End file.
